<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm a trash can, not a trash can't. by BlackCohosh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175323">I'm a trash can, not a trash can't.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCohosh/pseuds/BlackCohosh'>BlackCohosh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I place all blame for this plot bunny on diasterisms tag, I'm A Trash Can Not A Trash Can't, Multi, Rey/Ben Solo Modern AU, TROS AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCohosh/pseuds/BlackCohosh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is the President of Skywalker Ranch Industries, Rey is the newest member of the cleaning crew. A bit of a Cinderella story. (Completed)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the girl with the can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts">diasterisms</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I place 100% blame for this story on Diasterism's creation of the funniest Reylo tag. I'm a trash can, not a trash can't. For whatever reason my brain took that and ran with it all the way to dump yard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>As the sun was starting to set in the West, Ben Solo ran a hand through his long black hair. Leaning on his desk, legs crossed he looked out the window in thought. It had been a long day of meetings with the Skywalker Ranch Industries' Board. They were in the process of looking for a new Director of Engineering, but none of the candidates had been what they were looking for. The top three had all been several decades old and they looked it too. SRI was in need of younger blood if they were going to adapt to the changing market. Tesla was their direct competitor for electric vehicles, but they led the market in Aeronautics and Space Transportation internationally. Even if First Order had won the Republic's contract.</p><p>Ben was the company president and had dismissed the board meeting at 3:45pm that day out of frustration at the boards stalemate with him and the Vice President of Research and Delopment, Poe Dameron. Poe the darling of the company, all the girls loved him, all the men envied him - except Ben - and even the owners of SRI adored him. But even he couldn't get the board to see reason.</p><p>Letting out a sigh Ben turned around to grab his suit jacket and keys to a dinner date when he spotted a young woman pulling through the door of his office with a trashcan on wheels and a cart of cleaning tools. Groaning inwardly, had he really been wool gathering that long? Checking his watch, 7pm, crap, he was going to be late to dinner with his mother.</p><p>Pulling his phone from his pants pocket he entered the pass code and pulled up his messaging app. All the while walking towards the door not paying attention. It wasn't until the cleaning lady maneuvered the trash can in front of him causing him to run right into it, trip, and knocking over the whole receptacle that he looked up. He eyes narrowed in anger.</p><p>"Oh god! I'm so sorry, sir!" The cleaning lady pulled a set up earbuds out that she had been listening too. The muffled sound filling the air. "Oh my god." She offered him a hand, but he just looked up and glared at her. She pulled her hand back, apologizing again.</p><p>Ben returned to his feet dusting himself off, "It was an accident. But perhaps listening to music while you work isn't the best course of action."</p><p>The worker looked at the floor to hide her flush. She apologized again, but when she looked back up, he was gone.</p><p>----</p><p>Pulling up to the valet, Ben sighed. He hated dinner with his mother. Not that he didn't love his mother, but she always wanted to go somewhere new and different. Handing over his keys he made his way inside to the maitre'd and was promptly escorted to the table she was at.</p><p>"Oh Ben! And here I thought you were standing me up," she winked.</p><p>Kissing her from a leaned position before sitting down Ben replied, "I texted you, Mother."</p><p>"Of course you did dear," she tutted.</p><p>"And you didn't read it," Ben assumed.</p><p>His mother chuckled, "Of course not."</p><p>Before she could start on her monthly tirade against texting, 'It's so impersonal. What can't anyone pick up a phone and make a call these days?' he started telling her about the board meeting. She huffed when he gave his run down and laughed when he told her he sent them home.</p><p>"Good. If they want to act like chicken then give them curfew like children." As his mother took a sip of her red wine she had ordered earlier Ben nodded in agreement and looked over the menu.</p><p>"What is so difficult about hireing someone with new ideas, fresh experiances and not over 65 years old," Ben asked.</p><p>The owner of SRI smiled, "Because they are stuck in the past, my love. All but two of the board members are over seventy and with the exception of Holdo, none of them have drawn up their own designs in decades. Nepotism's finest."</p><p>Ben only grunted in reply as the waiter approached them. Both ordered and then resumed conversing. This time the subject, Ben's father.</p><p>"Han tells me, he and Chewie are planning to go on some camping adventure in the Spring. Complete with a tent," his mother began to explain. "He says to me, 'Leia, I have to do something to remind me of the old days. My glory days of fighting in the Resistance.' " Leia sipped her wine, amused. "That man, I swear."</p><p>Her son smiled at the thought of Han and Chewie attempting to recreate a gorilla warzone using just a tent. "Well he always did have a hero complex. Even if he denys it."</p><p>Leia laughs, agreeing. "He always needed to save a damsel in distress. Likely a good thing we never had a girl. Oh my God, he would have never stopped spoiling her."</p><p>It was Ben's turn to laugh, and before he had anything to add their food arrived. The rest of dinner was simple conversation about plans for the end of Summer, who was Poe's latest conquest, and his mother's latest political work. For many years she was both the head of SRI and a Senator when Ben was young. He had spent a lot of time with Han during those days. He would go flying nearly everyday. Chewie was a constant in his life too, his uncle, but almost second father. In fact one Halloween season Han and Chewie had dressed up in classic 1970's clothes that Freddy Mercury would have been proud of and pretended that Ben was their love child. Leia had never let them live it down when they made national media saying that Han Solo had left his wife to enjoy life with his lover. Eventually it blowed over, but it had been a comical few weeks as Leia refused to confirm or deny any of the facts.</p><p>Once dinner had finished Ben escorted his mother to the valet desk where they waited for her driver and helped her inside once he arrived. "Threepio, doing well?" Ben called up front to the aging driver.</p><p>"Of course, Master Ben! In fact I am running a triathlon with Artoo next weekend. I dare say He will far outlast me, but I am quite looking forward to it," the blond haired man replied.</p><p>Ben's brows rose, replying, "Well then, um, best of luck Threepio." Ben turned back to his mother who shared a look of mirth in her eyes. If Artoo, his mother's Butler, was involved then Threepio was sure to follow, even if reluctantly.</p><p>"Goodnight my love, rest well," she rested a hand on his face.</p><p>"Goodnight Mom."</p><p>----</p><p>The next week went by in a rush, the board was not any closer to a decision. Finally they agreed to wait a few months before reopening the Director of Engineering position. Poe had been the one proposing the option then putting it to a vote. He had made the point that the Associate Director was capable enough to hold the ship for a while with Poe taking up the slack. Internally Ben was unsure, Porkchop - seriously who names their kid that? - was talented, but he lacked drive. Which had been the sole reason why he was not being promoted and Poe had explained the middle-aged man was all to happy about that. The guy was a weird one. But a hard worker and we'll respected amoung his team. In fact he was really good at the leading a team thing.</p><p>Drinking the last of his early evening caffeine, that would inevitably keep him awake until 2am at this point, Ben tapped away on his laptop. He had been parsing through a few side projects Poe had sent him. They had a smaller contract with Rebel Alliance for a new engine and it was going well, but it was getting stalled in the design area. While they didn't need a prototype for another few months, the design phase was starting to drag on.</p><p>He was so focusused on his screen as the sun started to get low that he missed the quiet unlatching of his office door. What caught his attention was the squeaky wheel of the custodial bin rolling into the room. Looking up he watched the same small woman from the previous week cautiously enter the room. She looked around until her gaze landed on the occupied desk and Ben Solo.</p><p>"Oh! I'm sorry, I'll come back later," she spoke so quickly he struggled to hear her clearly.</p><p>Ben called to her before she could flee the room. "Wait, you can come in. It's no trouble."</p><p>She paused unsure, her eyes wide. She had a brown bandana covering her hair, it matched the tan and brown uniform of the cleaning agency they used. "If it's no trouble, I can always come back."</p><p>She had a English accent, Ben noticed. "Really, it's fine." He moved to reach under his desk to pull out the trash can from underneath and set it beside the desk.</p><p>The custodian nodded, then hurried over the grab the bin and just as quickly emptied it into her large trash can and returned it with a fresh bag to next to his desk. She didn't look at him the whole time, but he glanced at her occasionally. The uniform looked rediculous on her, the pants were too long. So much so she had rolled up the hems several times. The button up shirt was at least a few sizes too big.</p><p>When she had finished the trash cans and started spraying down the chairs and circular table towards the end of his office he asked, "Are you new?"</p><p>She startled, then turned hallways to look from under her lashes. "I'm a temp. Last week was my second week." She didn't say anything further.</p><p>He could see two wires coming out of her kahki pants, she must still be listening to music, just not in this office. He frowned, he had been incredibly rude to her last week. Clearing his throat, "I'm sorry about last week. I was in a rush. I shouldn't have snapped at you."</p><p>Rey pushed the chairs back in and shook her head. "It's alright, you were right, I really shouldn't be listening to anything while working."</p><p>Ben's frown deepened, Poe's attachments forgotten. "It it helps the time pass I'd do the same. What kind of music were you listening to?"</p><p>She had moved onto cleaning his beverage credenza, it was a glossy black modern design and it was notoriously hard to keep dust and fingerprint free. She used a spray bottle and lint-free cloth.</p><p>When the moment stretched on Ben thought she might not answer. "It's an audiobook," she said her back facing him. "Pride and Prejudice."</p><p> He couldn't help it, he smirked, what was it with women and Jane Austen. Well, all but his assistant, Phasma, but she loathed all things feminine. She wore suits and kept her hair short. Not that it stopped him from getting her flowers every year for her birthday. And she hated it every year, but somehow the flowers stayed on her desk for exactly one week. Actually the nicest gift he had given her was an aviator watch as a thank you for covering his ass during a very important meeting a couple years ago. He was late because he and Poe had been out drinking the night before. Ben had forgotten about the meeting until a text from Phasma had him flying out the door to be just thirty minutes late, versus a few hours turned out to be the biggest business deal for SRI of the year.</p><p>Phasma had calmed the representatives from the Coruscant company by explaining that Mr. Solo was running late because he had been taking a mentee from the Solo Orphanage to a local job site. It was a total lie. Ben had absolutely nothing to do with his Mother and Uncle's charity. But the thought of this stern and rich man lowering himself to help the less fortunate seemed to be a huge gateway into the confidence of the Coruscant business.</p><p>A watch of that quality was a mere scratch compared to the contract negotiated and closed that day.</p><p>Returning back to the cleaning lady in his office, "Are you a Mr. Darcy fan then?"</p><p>She shrugged, "I suppose." Now done with the credenza she replaced all the items back to the surface and picked up the coffee pot and headed to the door.</p><p>Ben was refocused on his laptop so he didn't notice she had taken the item to wash it until she walked back in drying it with a white towel.</p><p>"You don't have to clean the coffee pot," he explained.</p><p>"It's no trouble with the kitchenette down the hall. I don't mind." She smiled to the pot, returning it. When she had walked back to her spray bottle and rag she cleaned a few other surfaces before asking, "It you prefer I can do the sweeping tomorrow?"</p><p>"Sweeping," he look up confused, their eyes meeting for the first time since she walked in. "Ah, the vacuum. Yes, that would be great."</p><p>She gave him a small smile before taking hold of the rolling waste basket. "Right then, have a good evening sir."</p><p>"Goodnight -" before he could ask her name the door clicked shut and the fading sound of her squeaky wheel disappearing down the hall.</p><p>Odd girl, Ben thought to himself, before returning to his work.</p><p>----</p><p>Poe was in his office the next Friday evening. They had been going over some drawings that needed edits per a client's request. He and Ben sat at the circular table drafting equipment in hand. The eraser shavings brushed to the floor.</p><p>They were doing calculations for one section when the door clicked open and the squeaky wheel drew Ben's attention. The British girl stood by the door, both hands on her trash can, awaiting direction. "You can come in, we're just working."</p><p>She nodded and rolled the bin inside and set to gathering the trash and cleaning the credenza. Something Ben noticed she was perfect at, getting it to shine just right.</p><p>"I don't see why they can't agree with the wires bypassing here versus next to the coil. The physics of that are useless," Poe fussed. They had been venting about the client's request for several minutes before the cleaning lady had come in.</p><p>Ben huffed, "It could be worse."</p><p>"I really don't see how, but alright. Fine." Poe checked his phone for the time. "Ugh, Ben I gotta go man. This'll keep till the morning. I need a beer and a shower. Maybe something will come to me."</p><p>Ben glanced to his digital watch also noting the time. "I think you're right." Looking up he saw the cleaning girl had turned quickly back to the beverage station when he looked to her. A faint blush rose on her cheeks.</p><p>"What say you Mistress Custodian," Ben teased. "Should we call it a night?"</p><p>She flushed deeper, "I was always taught to take time when making important decisions. Unless you are in an emergency, than you pick to best option you can and run with it."</p><p>Poe beamed at the girl, "She's got a point Benny."</p><p>The president of SRI groaned, he hated being called that.</p><p>"So Missy, gotta name," Poe asked.</p><p>She turned smiling, "Just Rey."</p><p>"Just Rey. Alright then, Just Rey, we'll take your words of wisdom and call it a night. Now Rey when do you get off? I don't often see the cleaning crew so I imagine you all work late."</p><p>Rey nodded, "I start a couple hours before the others, but yeah, most get off around 1:30am"</p><p>Poe made a face. "I'm too old for that." Slapping the desk he stood up and grabbed his phone and keys. "Ben, don't stay here all night looking this over."</p><p>Ben smiled, "I won't. I'm too old for late nights anymore."</p><p>Poe walked up to Rey and tapped the edge of her chin and winked, "I hope we'll see more of you, Just Rey."</p><p>"Poe, get out of here before she reports you to HR for harrassment," Ben said deeply.</p><p>Rey meanwhile went very still and looked down to the floor like the carpet was the most interesting thing in the room.</p><p>Poe apologized with a smile and bid them a good night. Once the door clicked shut Ben's voice filled the room, it was tinted with concern. "Rey, are you alright?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He didn't believe her."He really doesn't mean anything by it, he's a flirt with all the girls."</p><p>Rey took a breath, then looked to Ben and smiled. But it didn't go quite to her cheeks he noticed. "It's alright I know when someone is teasing. I wouldn't report him, he's too dashing. A bit of a Mr. Darcy in looks at least, if not personality. Actually he's probably more of a George Wickham."</p><p>"As you say, but if you have any problems with anyone here you have my full support to report them. And if you ever need to report Poe, please," he emphasized, "please, let me know so I can sit in on that HR meeting." Rey noticed he was grinning wide. She laughed in return.</p><p>"I need to keep moving along, goodnight Mr. Solo."</p><p>"Goodnight Rey," he replied watching the young woman in the baggy uniform, that was much too big for her, lead her wares from the office.</p><p>---</p><p>As the end of Summer drew to a close and the days grew cooler Skywalker Ranch Industries started it's new fiscal year they still had not fulfilled the empty position even though they had interviewed two new candidates. The first was an applicant so full of herself even Holdo felt bad for whatever company did end up hiring the woman. The second candidate wasn't much better, his resume seemed too perfect to be real. When Phasma dug a little deeper after the interview, they found several social media accounts that indicated just what kind of person this candidate was. And it was not one of quality character if the beer keg, bongs and let's just say questionable poses with naked girls was any indication.</p><p>"How is that even possible," a wide eyed Poe Dameron asked in awe and horror. "How is that girl... how?"</p><p>Phasma just grinned like a cat that had gotten the mouse the whole time her boss and the resident womanizer face's paled more and more the deeper into his personal life they scrolled.</p><p>"Phasma," Ben said coldy.</p><p>"Yes, Sir," she smiled wickedly.</p><p>"Let him know we will not need him to come back tomorrow..." He paused, "and inform him that social media had several options for creating a discreet account. And if Google is unable to aid him in how to do that, then we suggest he refrain from applying to any other companies."</p><p>Poe and Phasma desolved into stiffled snorts as Ben turned and went back into his office. A loud "fucking hell" could be heard from their side of the door, which promptly sent them into gales of laughter.</p><p>So went the month of September and October. About once a week Ben would see Rey doing her rounds and he would stop her once she was in his office or the board room to make polite conversation. And while he wanted to continue chatting with her, something that surprised himself, she always seemed to cut it short. Sighting she had more to do, which he knew, but something told him she was incredibly guarded.</p><p>So when Halloween came around he told himself he wouldn't pry into her personal life, but truth be told he was lonely and wanted to know more about this quiet British girl.</p><p>"Rey, do you have plans for Halloween," he asked her casually as if he was asking what the weather was going to be.</p><p>She stopped what she was doing, which was wiping down the inside of his windows, something she did once a month. He really had never noticed how dusty they got until he had seen a clean one and a dirty one side-by-side. Climbing down from her stool Rey made busy with her squeegee. Soaking it in the window cleaning bucket.</p><p>"I don't really celebrate Halloween, sir." She shrugged, but offered nothing else. Instead asking, "What about you? I imagine Mr. Dameron has sordid plans."</p><p>He chuckled when she winked at him. "In fact I have it on good authority that he does have plans with an accountant from the legal department. Something involving Neon Halloween at some club down town."</p><p>Rey smiled, "Oh dear. One hopes he will keep his hands to himself."</p><p>Ben shook his head, "I sincerely doubt that's what the accountant has in mind."</p><p>They both laughed, then Ben added, "I'm not a big one for Halloween. I worked an internship years ago, one of my mother's connections, that seemed to turn me off to the whole event."</p><p>"Oh," Rey said softly climbing back up her stool to work on the next window. "I'm sorry to hear that."</p><p>The dark haired man shrugged, closing his laptop and depositing it into his laptop bag. He stretched and watched Rey wipe the water solution down the window into her rag at the bottom. Then she would clean the squeegee and get any of the residue water, leaving a crystal clean streak-free window.</p><p>"How the Hell do you do that? It looks exactly like air."</p><p>She shrugged, "I come from a desert city and everything was always coated in dust from the sand. I hated it, so I always loved when things were cleaned from the layer of filth."</p><p>"That's why you're so good at the credenza," he noted.</p><p>"I suppose it is," she turned to look at him. "Good to know you appreciate my work."</p><p>Something stirred inside Ben's stomach. "I-uh, yes. I do. You work hard." He coughed into his hand before asking, "What town are you from?"</p><p>Rey's eyes went glossy, and she went back to the window. By now the light from the sun had gone away and the glass reflected back the overhead office lighting. He could make out her face easily enough. She looked distressed, and suddenly he felt like an idiot.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that, it's none of my business-" he apologized.</p><p>"Niima Outpost, it's in Jakku," she spoke softly.</p><p>Ben sat in awe, both at the fact that she told him this, but also that someone as bright as her could come from that Hell hole.</p><p>"You've probably never heard of it, it's literally in the middle of nowhere."</p><p>"Actually, I do," he saw her look up into the window, surprised. "My grandfather was from Tattooine. He hated sand according to my great-uncle. 'It get's everywhere' he would say." Ben smirked at the memory.</p><p>"He's not wrong," it was a soft whisper, but Ben heard it all the same.</p><p>Deciding to change the subject Ben cleared his throat and stood from his desk as he slung the satchel bag over his shoulder. "I'll be in Naboo for four weeks, but I'll be back in December."</p><p>Rey had climbed down from her stool to refresh her squeegee. She stopped mid-wipe, unsure what do do with that information. Settling on, "Will you need me to come each night to clean your office or will once a week be enough?"</p><p>"I didn't mean..." Ben looked briefly lost, "That would be sufficient."</p><p>She nodded in understanding. "Have a good vacation, I'm sure you earned it, Mr. Solo."</p><p>Once more his stomach turned, and he decided to jump off the diving board. "Um, Rey, could... when I come back, could you stop calling me Mr. Solo?"</p><p>Her face went blank, "Of course."</p><p>He gave her a brief smile, "Good, that's good. We'll, until December."</p><p>She nodded, and as he looked back once more to her before he closed the door he could have swore some of the light in her eyes seemed to be gone.</p><p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. winter waste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>Naboo was a place where Ben found himself delving deep into his work everyone he would visit. His family's land and home were relaxing, but he wasn't one to relax. Wether it was telling out an email on his phone, messaging Phasma for updates or meeting information, or approving work from the different areas when needed. The thing was, he trusted his staff and teams, shit Porkchop was a damn good drafter, it was just, he liked to be involved at that level.</p><p>
  <i>"Maybe you should apply for the Director position. God knows you basically do it anyway," Poe had told him once over beer.</i>
</p><p>Except it wasn't an option. He was expected to carry on in his mother's footsteps. A burden he never much cared for. Even his grandfather's shoes were too big for him. If he was most like anyone in his family it was his father. Tinkering with some random parts or trying out a new model of plane, car, whatever.</p><p>So when his mother found him sitting on the South balcony just watching the sunrise her first thought was to question his health.</p><p>"No, I'm fine, Mother," he explained.</p><p>She squinted at him. "Ben you have a cup of coffee and your phone. That's all. In all the years you have been coming here since starting at SRI you have never not had your laptop out or skematics strewn about."</p><p>As his mother sat down next to him followed by her rediculous dog that he swore looked like a black slug with the happiest expression he added, "I am fine, it's rather than I realized I needed to take a break."</p><p> "Oh. My. God. It's a girl." Leia squeeled out.</p><p>Ben who had taken a sip of his caffeine at the wrong moment choked and sputtered. "That's not it!"</p><p>"Oh yes it is," she point one long finger at him. "What's her name?"</p><p>After had finished wiping off his shirt he gave a long-suffering sigh. "Rey. Her name is Rey."</p><p>As if the older woman could beam any more brightly her face glowed even more union bering the young woman's name.</p><p>"And...?"</p><p>"There's not much to tell, she works for us. I have no idea if she's seeing anyone or what her last name is or really anything about her," he pauses. "She's from Jakku."</p><p>If his mother is shocked by this fact she doesn't show it, instead her smile softens. "She must be a strong girl to have escaped that Hell."</p><p>Ben nods.</p><p>"What does she do for us? I'm sure you can find her in the directory or the email database."</p><p>"She works for SRI as a custodian. She's a temp," Ben says this quietly as though unsure if his mother would be displeased.</p><p>"She's a cleaning lady?" When Ben only nods in return Leia places on hand over Ben's. "Sounds like you better find out who she is before her carriage turns back into a pumpkin."</p><p>Ben looks up at his mother, "I thought you'd be displeased."</p><p>"Oh God no, I'd be a hypocrite if I was. Ben, I'd be concerned if you had some oligarch's daughter on your mind," Leia encouraged.</p><p>Relief seemed to soar through Leia's son's body. "Thank you, mom."</p><p>----</p><p>As the last few days of Ben's trip came to a close he started thinking of ways to approach Rey about a date. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He could talk circles around some of the world's richest men, but this girl with her trash can had him in knots.</p><p>Returning to the office on a Monday he was hopeful of seeing her that week, but didn't want to seem too eager, like he had missed her. <i>Like some school boy with a crush, sheesh. I barely know anything about her. </i> When the end of the day came he decided to wait until her normal round, but as the hour drew closer he grew more antsy. Opting for a walk to the local cafe in the shopping spaces of their high-rise he returned a while later to the sound of a raised voice coming from his office. It was a loud, raspy voice of an older man.</p><p>Ben removed the lid from his hot tea, setting it on Phasma's desk, and slowly opened the door to his office carefully turning the latch so it was silent. When he was able to see inside his office his blood ran cold.</p><p>Rey was inside near his table and her right arm was being pulled at an odd angle in a vice grip from one of the ugliest looking men Ben had ever seen.</p><p>"You ungrateful little piece of sh-"</p><p>"What the Hell do you think you are doing" Ben roared, scaring the life out of the two occupants. Rey's head whipped to look behind her and the blob of a human's eyes rushed to look at Ben, suddely dropping Rey's arm.</p><p>The blob didn't answer fast enough, pity for him, so Ben decended on the fat urchin. "I said, what the Hell do you think you are doing?"</p><p>"I-I," the man stumbled out, "I-I was reprimanding this ungrateful cur. Sh-she had been skipping out on cleaning this office for the Company President. The whole last month she ain't been nothin but lazy in here. And 'fore that... s-she didn't do the vacuuming. If I hadn't been checking her work like I'm supposed to she would have kept slacking' off. S'not alright. She needed to be punish-"</p><p>Ben cut the creature off before more spittle came out of his mouth with his pathetic excuses. "She hasn't had to clean this office for the last month because I told her she didn't need to!"</p><p>It seemed like the blob regained some of his curage as he stepped into Ben's space, "And who are you to tell me what she can and can't do, boy." He drew out the 'boy' like some odd southwestern creep.</p><p>Ben leaned into his face, Ben's body looming over the man. He was a large man and knew how to use his mass to intimidate. "I'm Ben Solo. The company president, whom this office belongs to."</p><p>The blood rushed out of the blobs face.</p><p>"And I'm done talking to you. Get out," Ben hissed.</p><p>The shorter round man sputtered, but fled from the office the door closing with a bang.</p><p>Ben clenched his fists and closed his eyes for a moment to regain his control. It had been a long time since he had been this angry.</p><p>For her part Rey didn't move even an inch of her body. Her arm was still stuck out to the side, halfway turned, and eyes wide.</p><p>"Are you alright," Ben asked once he regained his composure, standing to his full height again.</p><p>Locking eyes with the girl, he saw how frightened she was. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't know what to expect when I heard voices in the foyer." He still had the tea cup in his hand, but the scalding tea was dripping down his hand onto the floor. Yeah okay, that burned a little. But it was nothing compared to the look in Rey's eyes. "Please say something."</p><p>She swallowed, lowering her arm. "I'm sorry for causing you alarm." She looked down to Ben's bright red hand, burnt from the beverage. "I can replace your drink."</p><p><i>What the fuck,</i> Ben thought. "What? No. That's not nessesary. And you didn't. Rey you need to report him to your supervisor."</p><p>A strangled sound caught in her throat. Oh, right, he had been micromanaging her work. "He is your supervisor," he groaned out.</p><p>She only managed to nod, absently rubbing her arm.</p><p>"Please let me see your arm," Ben asked softly, setting the cup on the table.</p><p>Rey took a step back, "It's fine, I'm fine."</p><p>"Rey, please."</p><p>As her shoulder's lowered she slowly folded up the baggy sleeves unto itself as her face flushed. Ben watched her hands with interest, her arm was a soft creamy tan with faint hairs on the side. Her hands were both long and thin, hands that he thought belonged working on something detailed like a pocket-watch, not pulling along a rubbish bin. As he watched her expose more of her lower arm, the skin changed dramatically from the soft sunsoaked color to hard reds and purples. unintentionally he hissed seeing the rapidly changing skin on her arm. "Rey..."</p><p>She didn't reply but lowered her hand that had been moving the sleeve and looked away to the side. <i>She's ashamed,</i> Ben realized. "I'm going to kill him. You have to report this to your company, or at the least to your temp agency." He had started to rise his hand towards her, when she flinched and quickly recovered her arm.</p><p>"It's just a bruise." She moved pack him quickly grabbing her spray bottle and rag. "I-I need to keep moving. I've been in here too long, I have more areas to do, I need to go."</p><p>"Rey," he called firmly. She stopped, one hand on her rolling bin and one on the door handle, but she didn't turn.</p><p>"Thank you Mr. Sol-" she caught herself, "Thank you, sir. But really your concern is not nessesary."</p><p>She hurried out of the room before he could say anything else. And anything he wanted to say died as the door clicked close. He made to follow her shortly after but he heard the elevator doors clank shut. <i>Damn it.</i></p><p>----</p><p>Ben didn't see Rey again for another two weeks after the incident in his office. Growing concerned he stayed late one night to look for her. After checking the executive floor, the legal floor, and the design floor, he located her on the Human Resources floor working quickly to sweep the carpet. Headphones in.</p><p>He leaned against a door frame and simply watched her. She was lithe in her movements and working efficiently. What was this girl working such a lowly job, she could have been a dancer. He frowned a moment, but focused back to watching her as she maneuvered the corded vacuum between cubicles and chairs.  as she started to retract her cord as she made her way back toward the outlet near where he stood she turned, looked at his black shoes then slowly raised her eyes to his face. He smiled in what he hoped was a friendly way.</p><p>She stood removing the earbuds. She didn't say anything as the sound of an opera mumbled out of the earbuds.</p><p>"Phantom of the Opera," Ben asked, nodding to her music.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Is your arm better?"</p><p>She pushed the sleeve up for him to see, the bruise had changed from the violent red and purple to a mix of yellow, purple and greens. It was healing, but slowly. Ben's heart dropped, meaning the injury was deeper than he anticipated.</p><p>"Did you report him?"</p><p>Rey rushed with pulling the sleeve down. "I realize your worried about the legal ramifications, but I really need this job."</p><p>That mad him angry, "I don't care about the reputation of the company. He should never have touched you. I was the one who told you not to clean the office while I was gone. I was the one who told you not to vacuum while I was working."</p><p>"It's not your fault. Plutt's a hard ass. Nothing I can't handle."</p><p>"Rey," he pleaded.</p><p>"Please, just let me be. I need this job and I have too much other stuff to worry about trying to get a new temp position with the hours I need." She wrapped the vacuum cord around the hooks on the machine and looked at Ben with a smile. "Listen I don't blame you or anything, I just need to focus on work."</p><p>He didn't know why he felt his heart drop further, but he understood when a conversation was over. "Alright, will you be upstairs to clean my office soon?"</p><p>Rey frowned, "I don't think that's a wise idea. I needed a more efficient route so I changed what offices I clean in what order." She wrung her hands, "It shaved off a whole hour."</p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>"I see," Ben sounded pathetic even to himself. "I'll leave you too it then."</p><p>As he walked back to the elevator Rey's face fell and she wrapped her arms around herself, but Ben never saw this because he didn't look back this time.</p><p>----</p><p>December was a mess if Ben was honest. They had <i>still</i> not found a suitable candidate for the Engineering position and the board was reach the end of their collective patience. Poe was starting to be strung too thin even with the great team he had. Two jobs was a lot for anyone, but two executive level positions was a whole other level.</p><p>Even Ben was starting to feel the stress of the position being vacant. While he was happy to play a role in the design work they had received several new contracts that he needed to sort out into teams with the Chief of Staff and department heads. And that crap took time.</p><p>This mental load bearing down is how his assistant, Phasma, found him one day a week before Christmas.</p><p>"Knock, knock," she joked entering the room. She had a clipboard under her arm, a pen behind her ear, and an insulated cup in each hand.</p><p>"You're a Saint, Phas," been thanked her taking one of the cups. The other she had set on the table for Poe. The man was running late, but Ben didn't begrudge him. They had been running the midnight oil for the last two weeks, working late until midnight at least each night. Even the brief visits from Rey to do a quick tidy up went mostly unnoticed by the duo as the bulk of what she could clean was usually in use or covered in drawings.</p><p>Poe did joke once, catching her looking over the CAD drafts on Ben's desk, that she should join them in the work. She had tried to laugh it off, but Ben thought there was something forced in that laugh, and her half-glance back to the pages before she rolled her bin out all but confirmed something he was hoping to deny. She was interested in their work, but why?</p><p>He wouldn't think on it again until after the Spring.</p><p>The Skywalker Ranch Industries Christmas Party was legendary amoung the legion of stockholders and SRI fans. It was a massive party, held every year at Death Star entertainment, a large exclusive club a few blocks away from the SRI building. This year they had invited a popular band called 'Cantina' that apparently made national headlines for the company and landed them the number one spot for that years "Best Places to Work". Eat our dust Elon.</p><p>As a rule Ben would make some speech at the party in front of the drunken revelry of employees. Then he would mingle for thirty minutes before joining a selected group in the board room for a smaller intimate party. It was quieter and Phasma always selected the party members for Ben, with his approval though. She had joked more than once it was her way of matchmaking the bachelor with some of the more eligible employees. Which always made him roll his eyes because Poe was the star of those parties.</p><p>He didn't mind, it allowed him to enjoy the accomplishments of the year without having to be everything to everyone.</p><p>As the night was drawing to a close Ben enjoyed a quiet drink in his office with Phasma. "I'm so glad we don't do a separate New Year party."</p><p>Ben blanched at the possibility.</p><p>Laughing into her drink Phasma put her feet up onto Ben's empty desk. She only did this to annoy him at Christmas, sitting in <i>his</i> chair, putting her feet on <i>his</i> desk, watching <i>him</i> squirm.</p><p>"So, any of those hussy's I brought in catch your eye? Or are they all vying for Poe's STD. Sexy Tramp of the Day?"</p><p>This time her boss snorted.</p><p>"Ben, we need to get you laid. God, you like what, a 34 year-old-virgin?" A glare in return had no effect except to make her wink. Sipping her drink she continued, "I mean, I'm more likely to take up with a woman than you are at this rate."</p><p>"Phas your goal in life is to find a submissive 1950's housewife, mine is not."</p><p>She nodded, "Yeah, those cute ass aprons on those fine tucked waists."</p><p>Ben ignored her, "I need someone who can be my partner in life and in career. Even if she's doing something else, that level of conversation and skill."</p><p>Phasma just listened to him, watching, her head leaned to the side. "You will Ben. She will be worth the wait."</p><p>Just then the door to his office clicked open and Ben felt his heart jump, but it was Armitage Hux, the annoying snot from accounting. Ben could have heard Phasma swear under her breath before spinning the chair around so the back faced Hux.</p><p>"What is it Armitage," Ben asked, sitting on the corner of his own desk already feeling a pain behind his brow.</p><p>"Sir, the Cantina band wanted to know if they would get a bonus for the three encores they performed. I told them it was out of the question. We did not sign a contract that included the encores and thereby they will not be paid for them. Can I confirm your agreement on this, sir?"</p><p>"Oh Jesus," Phasma hissed out quietly, moving her leg before Ben's foot could make contact hushing her.</p><p>"Yes, Hux that would be fine. But for fuck sake, it's" Ben looked to his watch, "12:30am. Go home. Tell them off in the morning. Let them think they're going to get some prize for at least a few hours."</p><p>Hux's face looked like he had just been given the best Christmas gift in his entire life. So much so Ben was certain this band would never pull this stunt ever again on anyone else. The swot was useful, he'd give him that.</p><p>"Most excellent sir. Happy Christmas, sir. Phassy."</p><p>"Huxxy," called the blond woman hidden behind the chair.</p><p>When the door closed once more Phasma groaned. "Fuck. I can't decide if he wants to stab me or fuck me."</p><p>"Both?"</p><p>Phasma made a sucking sound, "Yeah he would be that kind wouldn't he. Right," she rose, "I'm off. Merry Christmas Solo, get some damn sleep."</p><p>Ben waved her off as she left his office.</p><p>Finishing he drink he looked at the cup against the bright skyline of the city, was this his sixth or seventh drink. He had lost count after Phasma's started putting them in his hand. Not that he minded, he was a large man, he had only started to feel the effect around drink five.</p><p>Running his hand through his hair had decided to see if there were anymore of those fluffy bread things left. Hoping the seasonal cleaning crew hadn't been by yet.</p><p>Since it was the company Christmas Party and SRI included the majority of their contract agencies in that he never expected to walk through the open board room doors and find Rey, halfway finished with a cheesecake pop and filling a tupperware container with food.</p><p>The moment he stepped in she froze, staring at him, like a loth-cat cought with it's paw in the honey. She squeaked, dropped the container by accident then disappeared beneath the table trying to catch the cheesecake that was falling off her dish.</p><p>He didn't know how long she stayed down there, but eventually he slowly knelt on his side of the table to look for her. "Planning on coming back up?"</p><p>She made a noise he didn't understand before rising back up, her face scarlet. Her embarrassment did something to his heart, because to him she looked adorable in that moment.</p><p>"I'm really sorry. I just. I thought everyone was gone. And it's just going to get tossed anyway and I'm so sorry." It was verbal vomit and Ben couldn't help himself.</p><p>He burst out laughing. She looked like she was about to cry.</p><p>Ben held up his hands, "Rey, you can have all of that food for all I care. It will just get wasted. Please, feast on it. Seriously."</p><p>She set her container on the table and tried to busy herself with cleaning up. "No, I only have enough space for a few things. but that's really... kind. Thank you."</p><p>Ben's mirth turned to concern, "Do you not have a way to get it home?" She shook her head lightly.</p><p>"The buses don't like you to bring food on."</p><p><i>Buses?</i> It took him a moment to realize she commuted by public transportation. But not buy the hover-trams. By bus. the lowest form of transport the city had to offer. Hell, even a bike was more expensive. <i>Rey, what is your life outside of the building like?</i></p><p>"Alright, how about this," Ben started. "I'll help you pack this all up and then get you a cab to take you home. and I'm not taking no for an answer on the cab regardless of the food. It's way to late for you to be riding those damn buses."</p><p> Rey looked shyly beside her to where Ben had gravitated to during his talking. "Okay," she said softly.</p><p>Together they gathered the containers for each platter and consolidated the items that she was interested in. When Ben would see her try to close one without taking all the items he'd pull it over, without saying anything, and add the rest. He had a hunch she was trying to be modest, but it was Christmas for fuck's sake.</p><p>Once they finished there were two trays of sandwiches and cake, and one full of veggies and fruit. Rey was smiling and Ben smiled because of her. "Well that should last you for at least... a few meals," he winked at her. Her eyes twinkled as her nose squished in joy. <i>Good, you deserve to be happy Rey from Jakku.</i></p><p>"What do you have left to do for clean up," Ben asked taking the waste to her squeaky wheel bin. He noticed it had the letters 'DO' written on the side and below it in smaller letters, "Director's Offices."</p><p>"Just to wipe down this room, sweep and your office."</p><p>"Mine doesn't need anything, let's finish in here and get you home with your bounty of treasure."</p><p> Ben took the vacuum handle before she could argue and started on one side of the room. A moment later she began cleaning the table and sideboard of the room. It was short work and Ben was sooner riding the elevator carrying the trays next to Rey and DO. As they rode the lift into the sub floors of the building, an area Ben realized he had never been before he followed her as she navigated the halls before coming to stop at a door with the words "Trash Compactor."</p><p>Entering the room as Rey held the door Ben walking into a cavernous room with several machines. One for crushing cardboard boxes, like what the printer paper came in. One for shredding sensitive documents. And one for burning, aptly titled, "The C.O.R.E."</p><p>Watching Rey tie up the bag she hoisted out of DO's interior before lifting a gate on The Core and swinging the bag inside in one smooth movement. She then led her trash can to an area where other bins were kept. The vacccum and spray bottle were kept on their respective levels.</p><p>"So," Ben shifted, "Do they all have squeaky wheels?"</p><p>Rey flashed him a bright smile, "No, just DO."</p><p>Ben found himself falling inside her eyes and that bright smile. it lit up the whole room. She was beautiful. Even in those hideously baggy clothes and that rediculous tan bandana.</p><p>Ren once more held the door for them as they left the Compactor room and headed to the Employee space. Rey told him she would be out in a minute and indicated where Ben could set his stuff while he waited for her to clock out and change.</p><p>He did and checked his phone, it was well past 1:30am. When her soft voice broke his thoughts he looked up to see the ill fitting uniform gone and a young woman standing before him. she had on a pair of skinny jeans, a sweater that said 'Scavenger' in distressed bold letters, and over that a wool coat that hung open and a blue beanie hat covering her hair.</p><p>"Are you ready," she asked again.</p><p>Ben cleared his throat, "Yeah, sorry. Just didn't recognize you without the uh, bandana."</p><p>Rey snorted and slung a satchel over her shoulder. "You're a strange one." Tapping her high top shoes she smiled and once more led the way, this time to the service entrance. Where she waved to the night guard, Hank. Once outside she buttoned her coat and looked to Ben.</p><p>"So um, how do you get home, sir?"</p><p>"Ugh, please stop calling me that," he groaned.</p><p>Her smile faded, "Oh sorry."</p><p>Ben hurried to explain, "No I mean I don't want you to call me that or Mr. Solo. Just Ben. Mr. Solo is my dad, we'll he prefers Han, but either way. Please just call me Ben."</p><p>Rey looked up, hopeful, "Oh! Oh yes, okay I can do that, Ben"</p><p>His name sounded perfect on her lips. He smiled at her grinning like a fool. "That's much better."</p><p>"Ben," she said it again, "Do you need me to hold those while you call the cab?"</p><p>"Oh right, yes." They shifted the work and Ben made a quick call to order the cab. He wasn't about to hail one off the street at this time of night. Can ordered he put his phone in his pocket and took the boxes back.</p><p>Slowly they made their way around the building to the front where the cab would arrive in a few minutes.</p><p>"So how come you were working tonight? We invite our contract employees to the Christmas party."</p><p>"Oh, Well Plutt said I didn't count as a temp," Ben felt his blood warming, but calmed when she continued to add, "But I'm not much of a party girl. Plus the pay was time and a half. So I'm totally fine with working tonight."</p><p>Ben didn't say anything, just watching the girl beside him.</p><p>"Rey, do you have plans for tomorrow, er, today. For Christmas?"</p><p>She looked a bit sad when she replied, "I'm spending it with some people close to me. It'll be nice. What about you?"</p><p>Ben nodded, "I'm going to my parent's home for the day, but then I'll be back tomorrow. Holiday's Arn't really my thing."</p><p>Rey nodded in understanding. A moment later the cab pulled up in front of them and Rey opened the door for Ben to put the food inside. He then moved out of the way, holding the door for Rey to slip inside.</p><p>"Thank you for the cab. I really appreciate it. And for the food." she beamed at him.</p><p>"You're welcome Rey. enjoy your treasure, although I doubt it that great of a Christmas present." He was leaning down to see her, one hand on the door the other on the door frame.</p><p>Rey laughed, "Says the man <i>not</i> taking home the best cheesecake ever."</p><p>Ben chuckles. "Good Night Rey, Merry Christmas."</p><p>"Good Night Ben, Happy Christmas."</p><p>As the cab drove off Ben knew this was the girl he wanted to spend his life with. Even if he knew nothing about her.</p><p>But unfortunately, life never goes how we want. Because that was the last time he saw her until the middle of Spring.</p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Somehow I managed not to add any details about snow... eh, fuck it. You can add your own.</p><p>As for the squeaky can thing. I figured it would just be funny for it to make noise. It didn't dawn on me until editing this chapter what I had subconsciously done. So DO it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. trash canned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p>Ben arrived to the office the day after Christmas feeling like his heart was on fire. He may have spent the holiday with his parents, but his mind was on Rey, his scavenger. He snorted softly at the poeticness of her sweater's words in relationship to the food he had sent her home with.</p><p>He greeted Phasma as he opened his office door, then remembered he wanted her to run an errand.</p><p>"Hey Phas," he leaned back out of the door smiling, "I need you to order some Lily's for me. The big white ones."</p><p>Phasma turned her head slowly and stared, "You what?"</p><p>"Flowers Phas."</p><p>"Holy Shit. Look's like Santa got some jollys for Christmas this year after all." When Ben's face turned a light shade of pink Phasma let out a howl of victory. "Lilys for the Lily. They'll be here this afternoon." She had already picked up her desk phone and started dialing.</p><p>"It's not, it's not like that," Ben tried to argue, but his assistant just waved him on as she started placing the order. Sighing he entered his office and propped the door open.</p><p>If anyone had asked Ben if he had accomplished any work that day he would have lied, but the truth way he was utterly useless that day. Not that anyone really accomplished much in the week between Christmas And New Years. Ben normally enjoyed the quiet to focus, but after rereading the same paragraph of the contract he was editing he gave up.</p><p>Ben debated staying until Rey arrived that evening, but opted instead to simply leave the flowers on his Credenza with a simple note that just said, 'For Rey'.</p><p>The next morning he was pleased to see the flowers were gone and in their place a hand written note.</p><p>
  <i>Ben- thank you for the beautiful flowers. How did you manage to guess Cala Lilys are my favorite? Nothing like them grows in Jakku. We'll not much of anything grows in the Outpost. Thank you, Rey</i>
</p><p><i>And yet somehow you managed to blossom Rey,</i> Ben thought to himself putting her note into his desk rereading it for at least the fifth time that morning.</p><p>The following week Ben had Phasma order another bouquet and a small cheesecake from the caterer they had used for the party. This time Ben added a longer note,</p><p>
  <i>Rey, I recalled you seemed fond of the cheesecake so I had Phasma (my assistant) order some. Hope you enjoy it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tell me, scavenger, what kind of music do you like? I gathered Phantom of the Opera, but I suspect that's more for the story than the music?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Ben</i>
</p><p>And so they started writing each other a couple times a week.</p><p>
  <i>Ben,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There is nothing wrong with PotO's music. It's quite good, thank you. But some of the other music I enjoy heavy metal, classical, and more exotic like prayer chants. Niima Outpost has a large indigenous population that would chant collectively several times a day. I find it comforting at night when I can't sleep.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As for bands, Jedi Knights are probably my favorite of all time. They have a song called The Trainings that I think is one of the best songs they have ever wrote.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What about you? What kind of music does the President of SRI enjoy?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Rey</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>Rey,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I think you're onto something with Jedi Knights, but I'm more partial to Rising Sith. They go a bit deeper into their emotions and seem to let themselves actually unleash their potential.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Ben</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>Ben!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I cannot believe you prefer Sithy's pitiable excuse for copyright infringement of Jedi Knights' music. I thought better of you Ben Solo.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Rey</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>My dear misinformed scavenger,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>If you look into their history, Rising Sith came out with their first album months before the Jedi. Who is stealing from whom? But I'm going to allow that lack of judgement on your behalf to pass. Instead I'm curious what you do for fun? Surely, dragging around DO is not the fullfillment of entertainment for you.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Ben</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <i>To the honorable President,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In fact I did know that, but as light and dark can't simple exist on their own I think we can agree to disagree they are two sides of the same force of music? For darkness can only be appreciated when light casts a shadow and light can only meet it's potential when casting out darkness.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It may surprise you, but I enjoy fencing. Years ago I was approached by a dueling master who noticed my skill with a bo staff while I was beating off a beast of an animal. (A story for another time.) I also really find myself most at peace working with my hands.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What kind of activities does the world's most eligible Bachelor (according to Intercom Magazine, a reputable source I assure you) enjoy?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>-Rey</i>
</p><p>-</p><p>Ben laughed out loud reading her latest letter which had arrived the last snowfall of the season. Spring was on it's way, something Ben had been looking forward to. He had asked Phasma to order some flowers, this time Desert Roses. They were a dark orange with white edges. Poe had told him about them a few weeks ago when he had asked what all the flowers were about.</p><p>Next to the flowers Ben also placed an envelope with her name written on them. Inside was a ticket confirmation for a concert in two weeks he had a hunch she would enjoy.</p><p>
  <i>Rey,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I don't do a lot for enjoyment, but my father started me young flying with him. He's a great pilot and I love that feeling of freedom above the clouds and away from the constant requirements made of me. Perhaps it's selfish, but for those brief intervals I feel like I could do anything I wanted.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>That said, if you are available in a month, I have two tickets to a joint concert between the Jedi Knights and Rising Sith. I was hoping you would go with me. I thought we could end our debate once and for all.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I look forward to your reply,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ben</i>
</p><p>Having set the flowers and envelope on the credenza Ben grinned, he was so lost, he had never felt this way about anyone. Even Phasma's teasing couldn't ruin his mood. Looking back to the table where he had a series of drafts that had been annoying the life out of him, he squinted. Okay, maybe those drawings could. Writing a note to himself for in the morning of a few questions he had for the design team and a two calculations for them to run.</p><p>As he pulled the door closed behind him he gave one last look at the flowers. <i>Goodnight, Rey.</i></p><p>--</p><p>Phasma had tried to head him off first thing in the morning when he arrived. She went so far as to stay in block his door.</p><p>"Solo, I need you to know something, it's been killing me for weeks," She batted her eyes at him. Stepping back Ben looked at her like she had grown two heads.</p><p>"Phasma, what's going on here?"</p><p>She patted his lapel and smiled, "You're an amazing boss, a great son to your parents and we all love you and-"</p><p>Ben started to have a sinking feeling. Gently moving Phasma out of the way he entered his office and his eyes went to the credenza.</p><p>The flowers were still there.</p><p>The letter on the floor, opened.</p><p>Discarded.</p><p>He didn't know how long he stood by the empty table before Phasma gently knocked on his door before entering.</p><p>"Ben?"</p><p>He didn't reply. Instead he knelt down to pick up the opened letter. He took it to his desk and opened the drawer where he had keep the others. Pulling the all out he spoke, his voice cold, distant. "Get rid of these and the flowers."</p><p>Phasma didn't say anything, but did as she was asked. Leaving him with a click of the door.</p><p>Ben let out a controlled breath, his hands fisted beside him. When he was a kid his mom signed him up for boxing as a way to help manage his temper. He had come by it naturally his Uncle had told him. His grandfather was a conflicted man, prone to angry outbursts.</p><p>He had to get some air he decided, storming out of his office. Fleeing from the space that reminded him of her.</p><p>---</p><p>He didn't return to his office that day for several hours. When he did return he found Hux and Poe around Phasma's desk talking in hushed tones. Poe sitting on the corner of her desk, ran his hand through his hair while Hux stood arms behind his back.</p><p>"Poe," Ben called.</p><p>The director shot off the assistant's desk. "Yes, Sir? Er, yes, Ben?"</p><p>Ben gave him an odd look. "Do you have plans first Saturday of the month?"</p><p>Poe shook his head slowly, "I mean, not right now, no."</p><p>"Good, find yourself a date. I have a pair of concert tickets that I no longer need." Ben swept past the trio into his office letting it slam closed.</p><p>"Um, thanks?" Poe said to the door, shoulders falling.</p><p>"Ah hell," Phasma kicked the underside of her desk.</p><p>Hux made a sound of agreement, then said, "Something seems off about this. I shall make inquiries." Then he bowed lightly and left the other two wondering what he had in mind.</p><p>---</p><p>Ben was a bear to work with the next two weeks. Actually a nightmare would have been more accurate. When he had first taken over the role of President from his mother he was well know for having a short fuse and a long temper. Ben Solo did not forget names. Not a small amount of employees had left shortly after he started, but over time, and thanks to a few level-headed teammembers he mellowed out. Still not one to be deceived or confronted, he began to gain popularity and loyalty with the company. He was fair. And it garnered him a reputation better than he started with. Truly a politician's son.</p><p>"Ben, love, you have half of the board concerned you're going to kill yourself and the other half concerned you're going to blow up the building." His mom rested her hand on his hand during dinner one evening. It was a quiet restaurant with limited seating. Much more private than the others, he knew she had chosen it intentionally.</p><p>The dark-haired man pulled his hand back. "I'm fine, mom. I just need a break I guess."</p><p>"When you were young Luke told me that you once turned over a coffee table in his sitting room because you couldn't figure out how to open a puzzle he gave you." She chuckled. "You seemed so happy the last few months, what happened to the girl, Ben?"</p><p>"She turned out not to be interested."</p><p>"Is that all? Ben, you don't get to hold a grudge because a girl turns you down."</p><p>Ben huffed, "I know that. I'm angry at myself."</p><p>"Why?" Leia lifted her water to drink, giving her son time to reply.</p><p>"I moved too fast. I bought concert tickets and it must have scared her off. I mean why would she want to date me anyway. We're from different worlds. She probably thinks I'm sort of stuck up rich boy."</p><p>Leia, frowned, "That is absolutely not true. I swear the day I see Snoke in person again is the date I run a fork through his eye. This sound like the shit Snoke used to say to you during that horrid internship. I should never have forced you into that."</p><p>Her son poked at his food, "I don't know how much of this is Snoke, but I did move to fast mom. She must have gotten spooked."</p><p>"Did she tell you that?"</p><p>When he didn't reply she sighed, "Give yourself some grace, until you talk to her you won't know why she declined."</p><p>---</p><p>After dinner with Leia, Ben decided to take her advice and talk to Rey. He opted to look for her on the lower floors instead of waiting in his office. When he didn't spot her he approached a long haired male custodian.</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I was hoping you could help me," Ben said once the guy had finished pulling a mop out of a closet.</p><p>"Sure mister, what's up?" He sounded younger than he looked, but Ben pressed on.</p><p>"The girl who cleans the executive floor, Rey, she uses the squeaky trash can. Has DO written on the side. Have you seen her tonight?"</p><p>The man pursed his lips thinking, then nodded, "Oh yeah, real quiet-like, British accent?"</p><p>Ben's stomach turned, "Yeah, her."</p><p>"Sorry man, she got let go. Plutt caught her stealing from the President's office. Some drawings or something. Important stuff."</p><p>If it was possible, the floor beneath his feet fell out from under him. "She... she what?"</p><p> The guy shifted and reached back in the closet for the mop bucket that was now full of soapy water. "Yeah, she was real cool too, worked hard. But Plutt had it in for her, no one knew why. Dude's a real dickwad. But stealing is a no go. She's lucky it wasn't government documents or something. I hear the President had been a real ass recently-"</p><p>Be didn't hear the rest. He stormed down the hall. Seething.</p><p>He trusted her. It explained so much. Why she kept looking over her shoulders when he and Poe were working. Why she always seemed to linger near the credenza. And here he thought she had been trying to spend time with him.</p><p>What a fool he was. Then it dawned on him. His table had been empty that day when the flowers were still there.</p><p>She never actually wanted him. She was after their work.</p><p>Inside the elevator Ben sunk down onto the floor. Fisting his hands he covered his face. But there was no stopping the angry disappointment from trailing down his checks.</p><p>It was like being used by Snoke all over again.</p><p>--</p><p>The President of the Skywalker Ranch Industries called off for the next week. No calls, no emails, no meetings. No one knew what had happened, only that Ben Solo never took a day off. a real, day off. He refused calls from his mother, his assistant, his staff.</p><p>He knew this was the wrong way to handle his grief, but frankly he didn't care. He slept for the first three days. Didn't eat. Didn't shower. Only on the fifth day did he call one person, his therapist.</p><p>Dr. Lando as he liked to be called, by his first name, was an older gentleman who had seen a few things in his life. He once had told Ben about his younger years, tales that would rival his father's experiances. They had been cut from the same cloth.</p><p><i>Wildness</i>.</p><p>"Talk to me Ben," Lando stated simple.</p><p>"I feel like I'm being sucked in by Snoke's lies all over again. Like I'm all alone again, being used, but not wanted."</p><p>The line was quiet for a moment, "You run a pretty important company, I'm sure lots of people want things from you."</p><p>"Yeah. But this was personal. Like, I thought maybe they wanted to spend time with me, Ben Solo, not President of SRI. I was so wrong." There was a soft cry from Ben then he went quiet.</p><p>"You are worth so much more than you know Ben. Your value isn't in what someone else thingk of you, wants of you, or even needs of you. Your value is in who you are. Tell me like we've gone over before; who are you?"</p><p>Ben drew a breath, recalling the mantra they had started years ago. "I'm Ben Solo, I'm a tree. A man who flys and builds. A human who sees details in the big picture. I'm reserved, but I'm revealed. I'm worth achieving my goals. I'm Ben Solo."</p><p>"You <i>are</i> worth achieving your goals. Wanting a partner in life is a great goal, it's a worthy goal. And a goal you are worth accomplishing. So, it may not have been with this girl, remind me of her name?"</p><p>"Rey, just Rey."</p><p>Lando laughed on the other end, "You know, I have an old friend who has a foster daughter named Rey, bright kid. She earned a full scholarship to Kamino School of Engineering. But Ben, here's the thing. Her parent's were murdered by her grandfather. Who took over as her guardien until some officer put the pieces together a couple years later. She then went into foster care. Home after home till my friend got her. She took a long time to understand something that you need to understand too: You are worth being loved, but you don't need someones approval to be yourself."</p><p>When Ben didn't reply Lando repeated himself, "You are worth being loved Ben."</p><p>"Yeah, it's just hard to feel that right now."</p><p>"I know, son. Tell you what, let's meet again in a week and I want you to make a list of things that are true about yourself. Positive things, that are true about you right now. Can you do that for me?"</p><p>Ben nodded, not that Lando could see him. "Yeah, I can do that."</p><p>"Good, let meet next week. Usual place and time?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>After the phone clicked away Ben messaged his mother who had called no less than seventeen times that day alone.</p><p>
  <i>I'm okay. Just talked to Dr. Lando.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Oh Ben, thank God. I was about to send your father over. ;) I love you. Dr. Lando is great and knows you well. Let me know if I can help. xx</i>
</p><p>Then he messaged Phasma and Poe in a joint conversation:</p><p><i>I'll be in on Monday. Have meetings set-up like normal.</i> -Ben</p><p><i>You sure you up for it Benny?</i> -Poe</p><p><i>Yes, I'm alright now.</i> -Ben</p><p><i>Noted.</i> -Phasma</p><p>Setting his phone down he left his bed to shower. His stomach growled, and then food.</p><p>---</p><p>Monday came around with a vengeance and Ben Solo was it's task master. Arriving to his office he set to work anew, a man with a plan. Meetings flew by and contracts were filled, new contracts brokered. As the month came to a close Ben felt himself returning to a place of peace in himself.</p><p>Until one morning mid-month when Phasma brought in his mail. Sometimes she would open relevant items, but for the most part Ben liked to open his own mail. Thank-you cards, letters from associates. Phasma once got glitter-bombed by an enthusiastic hater of the company. So after that Ben opened all his own "fan-mail."</p><p>"You got a big envelope today, Solo." She slapped it down on his desk, grinning. "It's a thick one."</p><p>Ben lifted the yellow envelope and saw there was no return address. "Odd," he said, and opened the seal while Phasma watched with interest.</p><p>He pulled out a stack of about twenty-five drawings, a few of them were larger papers folded to fit in the envelope. On top of the papers was a small folded card. Opening it, Ben felt his heart drop.</p><p>
  <i>I'm so sorry.</i>
</p><p>No signature was attached, but Ben knew who it was.</p><p>"Wait, are these the drawing the cleaning girl took," Phasma picked one up is disbelief. "Wow. Ballsy of her to return them."</p><p>"Well she prolly got paid for sending her client scans of them, so no need to keep them," Ben scowled.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess, I'll go page Poe to come get them."</p><p>Ben nodded as Phasma left the office. He sat leaning back in his chair one arm supporting his chin as it was held by the arm rest.</p><p>That was how Poe found him when he came rushing in his office. "Ben? Phasma said you got some technical drawings in the mail?"</p><p>Ben held out the stack and Poe took them shuffling through. His eyes grew larger and larger with each new page. "That's not possible," the director whispered out. "No way."</p><p>Looking up Poe asked, "Who did these?"</p><p>"Rey. Remember how she was let go for stealing drawings? I guess she didn't need them anymore."</p><p>"Ben." Poe shook the papers. "These are not our drawings."</p><p>His boss frowned, "Of course they are, those are for the Shilling Contract."</p><p>Poe tossed his head, "Well, yes, these are the Shilling drawings, but these are not our original drawings."</p><p>"How do you know that Poe," Ben scoffed.</p><p>"Because I have the original drawings in my office. On my desk at this very moment. I collected them that morning before you came in the office." Poe shrugged, "I thought you realized that. You had notes all over them. I've only just been able to start the edits this week."</p><p>Ben sat frozen in his chair. The significance of what Poe was saying started to sink in. "Poe. What are you saying?"</p><p>Poe looked to the pages of exact, perfectly drafted drawings, ones that even had the exact changes the SRI President had requested.</p><p>Looking back to Ben, "Ben, these are hand-drawn copies. With the correct changes and formulas. Ben, Rey drew these."</p><p>Ben shot up out of his chair, pulling the drawings from Poe's hand with one of his own, tossing them to his desk, then grabbing Poe's arm with his other he led him out of the office. Poe sputtered in confusion.</p><p>"Uh, buddy, what'cha doin?"</p><p>"Hux! Perfect. Stop flirting with Phas and follow Poe and me. Now."</p><p>Phasma laughed at Hux's shocked face. He hadn't been flirting, but it was worth seeing that expression not to correct her boss.</p><p>"Where are we going" Hux asked Poe as they reached the elevator, entering and then watching Ben slap the lower level buttons.</p><p>"Apparently Rey didn't steal any drawings, he reproduced them from scratch perfectly. Like a machine. With the corrections."</p><p>"I have no idea what half of that means, but I take it that's impressive?"</p><p>Ben scoffed, "It's a fucking gift Hux. No one can do that."</p><p>Poe nodded, "I have the originals, I never realized these specific ones were the ones she was claimed to have stolen. Where are we going Ben?"</p><p>The doors slide apart and Ben fled the lift, prowling the basement level for an office. Poe and Hux could only follow. Rounding a corner Ben found what he was looking for. A door marked, 'Custodial Supervisor.'</p><p>"I'm counting on the two of you to hold me back," Ben hissed, folding up his sleeves before flinging the door open so hard it hit the wall. Hard enough all of them knew it would leave a mark.</p><p>"Ben, what are you-" Poe asked, but suddely getting an idea when he saw a blog of a man stand up at a filthy desk, his eyes bugging out of his head in terror. Oh. Right.</p><p>"Where is she Plutt," Ben asked leaning over the ugly man's desk. Even standing Plutt was still shorter than the domineering Ben Solo. Ben Solo, the tree.</p><p>"I dunno who your talkin' about, but you best get out before I call security."</p><p>Ben pounded the desk, "Don't play games with me, Plutt. Rey! The girl you claimed wasn't cleaning my office. Why did you fire her?"</p><p>It took a minute as Plutt looked from Ben to Poe to Hux, then back to Ben. "The lazy thief? I send her back to the temp agency! Caught her stealing important papers from an office. And she was reading someone's personal mail, the little chit."</p><p>Ben started to round the corner on Plutt, seething, nose flared, when Poe grabbed his arm. "Hold on there buddy." Looking to the supervisor. "What do you mean stealing? Was she taking the papers?"</p><p>Plutt made a face, "No, she was all spy like, taking pictures and such with her" he made a gesture to indicate her phone, "Just as well, all those college kids are the same. Entitled little-" Plutt stopped suddenly stepping back as Poe lost his grip for a moment.</p><p>Before Ben could sink into the nasty man's face Hux piped up. "You're saying you caught her taking pictures of the documents and reading a letter? And you reported her to her temp agency, correct?"</p><p>Plutt could see this man was smarter than the other two oafs, "Yea, that's what I said."</p><p>Hux leaned over the desk to catch Ben's eye, "I can find her."</p><p>Ben turned his head to Hux slowly. The heat from his anger slowly lowering. "Find a way to get rid of this nerf herder while you're at it." Ben shook off Poe's arms and stalked out of the office.</p><p>"Well, fuck," said Poe.</p><p>Plutt fell down into his chair, unsure of what just happened. But fairly certain he just had a near-death experiance.</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had no idea how vested I was going to be in this rediculous story. But here we are, three chapters in three days. I have to admit the Hux/Phas dynamic is cracking me up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had to re-upload this, there were just too many errors. Note to self, don't post half awake.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>"I can't find her," the words fell from Artimage Hux's mouth like a freezing downpour on a winter day. "I spoke with her temp agency, Mitaka Performance. They did remove her on account of the allegations of theft."</p><p>Ben's hands were closed together on his desk, finger-laced, as he leaned his head to lean on them. Hux worked fast, it had not even been two hours since their journey into the basement.</p><p>"Did you explain SRI wants her reinstated as the allegations were false," Phasma asked from her leaned position against the President's work table.</p><p>Hux nodded, "I did, but they said once someone is removed from their payroll for any allegation they are not permitted to return."</p><p>"What kind of crack is that," Poe hissed.</p><p>"I don't know, but I did ask for her information, so that we may contact her directly, but they said that information is confidential. And due to their privacy agreements unless the temp employee were to agree they can not divulge her information."</p><p>"Furthermore," Hux added with with a sigh, "And I am sorry to add this because it makes it impossible for me to even find her. her name is not, officially, Rey."</p><p>Ben looked up, "What?"</p><p>Hux turned to face him, "While the representative knew who I was talking about they informed me that the name she had been giving you was not her real name. Of course they wouldn't say what her real name was unless..." Hux paused, "unless we were planning on pursuing legal recourse for the stolen documents."</p><p>"You have got to be kidding," Poe slapped his hands over his face, a long groan following.</p><p>"I could continue to look for her using security footage, or the cab information - if they kept digital records of destinations and it's not confidential - but asside from that, my hands are tied, sir." Hux finished. He even looked remourseful Ben noted.</p><p>"No, you did enough," Ben sighed.</p><p>"Do you want us to call in legal on this? They might be able to do something, could we spin this as compensating her for her work on the drafts instead," Poe thought out loud.</p><p>Hux perked up at that, "It's possible, and by all means in the budget to pay her as an actual contractor."</p><p>"No," said a low voice. Defeated. "She didn't leave any information on the envelope, we don't have a way to get her contact without legal application, and," Ben rubbed his eyes, "and she never even gave me her real name." When he looked up to his staff, his friends, he shook his head. "We done. Thank you. Continue with your day. Hux follow-up with removing that creature from my basement. It's the least we can do for her."</p><p>Hux nodded solemnly then followed the others out of the room, making a gesture of gratitude when Phasma called from the foyer, "Not too shabby for an accountant."</p><p>"Well I wasn't top of my NIA* class for nothing. I'm sure we can delve deeper, but I don't want to infringe her privacy," he trailed off, the office door muffling the rest of his words.</p><p>When the door clicked shut, Ben knocked his head against his desk, allowing himself the freedom to feel the pain of being alone.</p><p>---</p><p>"Well he's gone an done it this time," Leia started to explain, "That fool. He managed to fall off the upper trail of the park he and Chewie were all. Slipped I guess and fell 300ft, thankfully rolling most of the way."</p><p>As if Ben's month could get any better his mom had called him, not in a panic, but in an annoyed "he'll be fine" kind of voice.</p><p>"I suppose he and Chewie managed to relive the glory days alright, his decent was stopped by a large boulder. He's broken his left femor in three places and his left arm in two places. Plus he has a concussion, but they said he was lucky he had such a hard head. It's nice to hear someone else confirm what I've know for fourty years."</p><p>Ben smirked throughout her run down of the events. Apparently Chewie had retrieved him and carried Han Solo the fifteen mile hike back to their camp where they meet a medical helicopter team. From there Han was med-flighted to MedStar Redemption hospital. It wasn't far from the SRI headquarters.</p><p>"So it sounds like he'll live," Ben asked.</p><p>His mother gave a longsuffering sigh, "Yes. That is until I get my hands on him."</p><p>Her son chuckled, "Alright well don't worry about seeing him tonight, I know your women's dinner is important and he would say the same. I'll stop buy and see him after work. And," he added before she could say it, "I'll bring him some of his favorite snacks."</p><p>"Oh Ben, my sweet boy. Thank you. Don't forget to give him Hell for me?"</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it."</p><p>---</p><p>Han and Chewie were playing a rousing game of Sabbac on their phones when Ben entered the ER admitted room carrying a plastic bag in his right hand and his laptop bag over his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey kiddo," called Han taking a glance up from his phone to flash Ben a wide smile. "What's in the bag?"</p><p>"Some of your favorites," Ben replied sitting it on the bed.</p><p>Han set down his phone and Chewie growled something out in his native language. Han threw back, "You were already going to loose anyway. Ah good kid, you brought the good stuff." Han tore into the bag with his good arm and pulled out a bag of chips, two bottles of his favorite drink and a massive bag of Wookie-cookies. Hand tore into a Wookie-cookie, with one hand holding the package and his teeth tearing it open.</p><p>Ben and Chewie looked on in horror and fascination.</p><p>"Wow," the pilots son whisper out. Chewie agreed.</p><p>Ben set his satchel down at the foot of the bed and sat in the spare seat next to his godfather. "Mom told me what happened. Sounds like you owe Chewie, Dad."</p><p>Han gruffed and kept eating his cookie, handing a bottle to Chewie to open. Chugging the first half down he swallowed, belched, and leaned back on the hospital bed.</p><p>"I seriously don't know what Mom sees in you," Ben said shaking his head.</p><p>"<i>I blame the war,</i>" Chewie added. "<i>All that adrenaline, hormones, and some fly-boy shows up with a ship and gun. Makes all the girls go stupid.</i>"</p><p>Ben laughed, "And blind obviously. I mean look at this mess." He gestured with his hand toward his father making the beast next to him laugh as well.</p><p>Han frowned, "Har Har. I bet your mother sent you here just to harrass me because she had a fancy hen gathering tonight."</p><p>"Well, obviously. Why else would I step foot in Uncle Luke's ward?"</p><p>Han let up his frown and nodded, "Thank kid, for the good stuff."</p><p>His son waved it off.</p><p>"Chewie said he has a lady friend in the next room over. Hey wasn't she the one that Lando used to know pretty well too? Old school mates 'er something?" Han started digging in the bag for another cookie. Wiggling his brows when he found another, he tore it open like the first.</p><p>"<i>Yeah, spit-fire Maz,</i>" Chewie turned to Ben to explain, "<i>Maz and Lando go way back, but she's been obsessed with me for years. If she managed to survive this trip I might have to actually marry the woman.</i>"</p><p>Han choked on his drink, "WHAT?! And loose my co-pilot?? No I forbid it Chewie. We'll find you a taller, more sensible girl."</p><p>"Why is she in the ER," asked Ben, ignoring his father.</p><p>"<i>She had a fall early this morning. Her kid found her when she got out of classes and called the squad. She's been sick for a while now.</i>" Chewie explained.</p><p>Ben could tell he looked upset over the whole thing. "Then why arn't you over there right now?"</p><p>Han interrupted, "Luke's in there right now with them. It's a tough conversation."</p><p>"Oh," was all Ben replied.</p><p>His Uncle was a weird one. He ran the hospital, he was their Ben Solo of the place. He liked to be in the trenches. Leia had done some charitable contributions from her earnings and stocks at SRI, but for the most part the twin siblings did their own thing. Ben never hated his uncle, but Luke didn't agree with how to address the youngest Solo's anger issues. It drew a wedge between them, but one that they had slowly been rebuilding after Ben started working with Lando.</p><p>Han, Leia, Chewie, Luke, Lando and apparently now Maz, all had a history together that involved the government overthrow during their youth. His family was basically big damn heros, not that Ben saw them any other way than family. Full of drama, fighting and long suffering love. Even Ben's grand-parents had been a part of the coup, but from the beginning stages vs the final confrontations.</p><p>Ben just ran a company.</p><p>Hearing a door click open and some voices enter the hall, Chewie stood up. "<i>Come meet Maz, she's heard a lot about you.</i>"</p><p>Assuming Chewie meant from himself Ben stood up and followed the giant out the door. Han and Ben were tall at over 6ft, but Chewie was near 8ft tall. His ancestors were all like that. Giants. Ben may have been a large Elm in the forest, but the Forest was full of Redwood Sequia's when compared to Chewie's people.</p><p>Stepping into the hall Ben squinted, not realizing how dim the room was for Han's concussion. Chewie had gotten ahead of him thanks to his longer legs and had already entered Maz's room. In the hall were two people, he recognized his Uncle Luke, but the second person and shorter brunette must have been Maz' daughter. She had on a some sort of a sundress, gray and cream.</p><p>Ben was almost right behind her when her voice made him stop dead in his tracks.</p><p>"I just don't understand where else I can take her. She refuses to go to the Rectory even though they have a great program. She's worried about the money, but I told her once I graduate at the end of the term I can take one of the job offers I received. I can take care of her." She stopped when a soft sob choked her. She stood with her hands twisted in front of her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Rey. I know this was not how you thought this would go, but the radiation isn't helping anymore and her fall has only made it worse."</p><p>Rey sniffled, it wasn't pretty, but Ben didn't care. His heart soared, hopeful. She continued talking to his Uncle, "If I hadn't found her..." Rey started crying in earnest. Luke put one hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"You are stronger than you know Rey," whatever else Luke may have said was forgotten when he looked over Rey to Ben. "Ben, here to see Han?"</p><p>Rey whipped her head to look behind her and scared upward to Ben's face who was focused soly on her. Her eyes were bright with grief and her face was covered in tear tracks.</p><p>"No," she whispered out, taking a step back. "No, I can't... I can't do this." Rey turned back to Luke. "I have to go to class, I can't miss my exam. The bus only runs every hour right now."</p><p>"Rey I can write the dean a note-" Luke offered.</p><p>"No, I have to go," she cried. Grabbing her bag by the door she tried to hurry down the hall.</p><p>Except Ben's hand on her upper arm stopped her, she looked back at him. "Let me take you. Please."</p><p>Rey was helpless to argue, exhausted emotionally, so she only nodded. Reluctantly.</p><p>Ben looked to Luke, "Don't let her leave, I have to get my bag."</p><p>He didn't see Luke nod as he strided back to his dad's room, told Han he'd see him later without explaining, and grabbed his bag.</p><p>Luke patted his arm as he passed by and watched Ben and Rey head to the elevator. Wondering if there was something he was missing he shrugged it off, put his hands in his lab coat pockets, and entered his brother-in-law's room.</p><p>---</p><p>Ben pushed the button for the lobby, trying not to look at Rey as she wiped her face with a tissue she had crumpled up in her pocket. Giving her some privacy he remembered something Lando had said a while ago to him.</p><p>
  <i>"You know, I have an old friend who has a foster daughter named Rey, bright kid. She earned a full scholarship to Kamino School of Engineering."</i>
</p><p>"Kamino," he whispered without thinking.</p><p>"Yeah. I go to Kamino," Rey said, sniffing once more. "H-how do you know that?"</p><p>Ben blanched, scrambling to cover, but opted for the truth.</p><p>"Uh, we'll my family is... my parents and my therapist go way back to the war. And my therapist apparently knows your mom and he said she had a daughter and kind used your story to help me with something. I just put it all together that he was talking about, we'll... you." Ben couldn't be more mortified than if he had been naked in a crowd. "My family is real weird," he rushed out to add.</p><p>Rey didn't know what to say to that. "Wow. That's complicated."</p><p>Ben stood like a statue staring ahead. When the lift made it to the ground floor Ben held his arm in the doorway so Rey could pass through.</p><p>Making their way to the parking garage access then didn't say anything until they reached the car. Ben clicked his key fob to unlock it and hurried to open the door for Rey. She looked a bit concerned when she saw his car and him holding the door open, but climbed inside nonetheless.</p><p>They were quite most of the drive, Ben only asking which building she needed and where was the best place to park. As he dropped her off at the main entrance to the Engineering Hall, Ben called to her.</p><p>"Hey, Rey," he said.</p><p>She turned around to the open window, "Yes?"</p><p>"I'll be over there when your finished. Is that alright?" He had gestured to the parking area she had mentioned.</p><p>"Yeah, if you... yeah," she nodded. Adjusting her bag she wadded, "I won't be too long, fourty minutes maybe?"</p><p>Ben shook his head, "Take all the time you need. I can wait."</p><p>Once she had entered the building Ben parked and pulled out his phone.</p><p>
  <i>I found her.</i>
</p><p>The text was sent and it took less than twenty second for Phasma to reply first, followed by Poe. Hux was a little later to the game, but just as shocked.</p><p><i>WHAT?! Come on now, don't pull me like that Solo!</i> -Phasma</p><p><i>Hol-ly sh-i-tt Ben!</i> -Poe</p><p><i>Long story, but her mom (foster mom I think) was in the room next to Han's. She's pretty sick. Her mom. Not Rey.</i> -Ben</p><p><i>Where is she right now? Did you get her number this time?</i> -Poe</p><p><i>Please tell me you got her number.</i> -Hux</p><p><i>No I don't have her number. But I'm with her. She's a senior at Kamino.</i> -Ben</p><p><i>O M G. You're kidding? Right? Phas he's joking right? like that's the premiere engineer school on our continent.</i> -Poe</p><p>Ben smirked, just you wait, Poe.</p><p><i>She has a full-ride.</i> -Ben</p><p>The next few moments were silence, then-</p><p><i>OF COURSE sHE fUCKING dOES!!,bmndsjkw1q1w</i> -Poe</p><p><i>Wow, Ben, look at you. Finding the needle in a haystack.</i> -Phasma</p><p><i>Now, that is quite impressive. Make sure you also find out her real name.</i> -Hux</p><p>Ben paused, <i>her real name</i>? Hadn't Lando and Luke both called her Rey? Maybe it was a nickname? A name she only shared with family or friends... people she wanted to call her that?</p><p>The phone notification light went off a few more times, but he didn't notice. Too caught up in the revelations she didn't lie to him about her name, she just gave him the one she perferred to be called. By people she liked.</p><p>She liked him. We'll at least in a friendly way.</p><p>Returning to his phone he scrolled down the messages, reading.</p><p><i>No, I don't know her major, but I think we can all guess based on those drawings. And no, I have no idea why worked as a temp when she attend Kamino, but I doubt that's any of my business, Poe. As for asking her out. Guys, her mom is dying from cancer. It's really not the right time.</i> -Ben</p><p>He thought a moment more, how could he keep her around then?</p><p><i>Phas, get an interview lined up for her. Let's have the board meet her for the Director of Engineering position. I'm not letting Elon get a hold of her and she needs a job she said.</i> granted she hadn't said it to him, but a technicality.</p><p><i>Done.</i> -Phas</p><p><i>Get her resume.</i> -Hux</p><p><i>She doesn't need a resume Huxxy. She's a FR at fucking Kamino.</i> -Poe</p><p><i>Fair point.</i> -Hux</p><p>Ben snorted and set his phone down. He was in shock, he couldn't believe it. It was like time and space wanted them to keep meeting. Why connect them if it wasn't for this. For him to be with her.</p><p>When he saw the Engineer Building doors open and students funnel out he waited for her to leave before pulling up to the door like before. Beside her were two classmates, a dark-skinned guy with a tan and red jacket and an Asian girl with curly short black hair. Rey looked better, a smile on her face, her emotions composed and her walk less burdened. When she looked up and saw the car she faltered in her step, her hand going up to push her hair behind her ears.</p><p>Ben couldn't hear what Rey said to her friends, but she waved them goodbye as she approached the car. He got out and went to the passenger side, opening the door for her.</p><p>"Exam go well?"</p><p>She nodded, a faint pink on her cheeks. "Perfect marks."</p><p>Ben's jaw went slack, but he picked it up before he closed the door. <i>Full marks. Holy Shit. Fuck Plutt.</i></p><p>As they drove off down the road Ben cleared his throat, "Full marks at Kamino is, wow Rey. That's impressive. Not even one of the teammembers in engineering accomplished that at SRI."</p><p>Glancing over at a stop light Ben saw her face had gone full scarlet. Ben loved it. She had no idea how amazing she was.</p><p>"Alright, this calls for dinner. Where to?"</p><p>Rey looked up, "But Maz-"</p><p>"Is stable and apparently chatting it up with her favorite wild man. My godfather. I message him while I was waiting for you."</p><p>"Oh. Okay. Um I like anything. But a burger from RIM sounds good."</p><p>Ben snorted, <i>my scavenger.</i> "Rim? Really? You just made a perfect score on a seniors final at Kamino."</p><p>Rey looked her hands in her lap. "Grades don't care about an empty wallet."</p><p>Ben immediately understood, "Rey, if you honestly think I'm going to let you buy yourself food after doing the unthinkable you are out of your mind."</p><p>"You really don't have to do this. The car ride was more than enough."</p><p>"I want to do this. Please."</p><p>Rey looked up at Ben, then nodded.</p><p>Ben glanced sideway from the road, smiling. "Good. I've got a place in mind. Now how about some music," he winked. She giggled in reply.</p><p>"Only if it's the Jedi Knights."</p><p>"You cut me Rey. You cut me."</p><p>Rey burst out in laugher and Ben turning the music on had never felt so happy in his life.</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NIA is the New Intelligence Analyst Trainees (NIATs) program at the US FBI agency. In case you ever wanted to pursue a career there. (Or already are... *wink*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. polishing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry I left you all hanging. It's been a rough couple weeks. </p><p>Well you may notice that I extended the chapter count... so after this, one more chapter. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>Checking his phone before putting it in his pocket to confirm some details with Phasma, Ben smirked as he watched Rey finish off her burger, a much more robust one than anything RIM would have provided. Dex's Diner may not be anything above a two-star rating, but Ben thought is was one of the best restaurants on the world. And mind you, he'd been to some of the finest ones in the world.</p><p>Rey leaned back, her hands on her belly. "That was amazing. I had no idea this place existed."</p><p>"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Dex is an old family friend of my grandparents. He's ancient these days, but I've often wondered if he has found some magical aging serum." Ben leaned forward onto the table. Rey mimicked him.</p><p>"So now what?"</p><p>"Well. I think we have a few things to discuss, but otherwise, I'm open to suggestions." His smile was wide.</p><p>Rey took a deep breath, "Yeah, I guess your right. How about a walk? It's such a nice night out."</p><p>Ben nodded and took their bill up to the register. Once Rey had finished washing her hands in the bathroom they left the diner to walk along the shipping rails behind the diner. They were no longer in use thanks to the advancement of hover-cargo.</p><p>Rey walked on the top of the steel rails and Ben walked along side, his hands in his pockets. Even with the rails, Ben was still taller than Rey.</p><p>"So what do you want to know," Rey asked quietly.</p><p>Ben took the dive with an inhale of the cool evening air. "Why didn't you tell me you were a Kamino student? Those drawings, Rey, you have a gift."</p><p>Rey looked over as she walked a tightrope of cast steel. "I didn't know how, and when I saw you and Poe working them I just wanted to find a way to help, but I didn't want to alarm you. Make you think I <i>was</i> trying to steal trade secrets. Kamino is rigorous in their legal documentation courses."</p><p>"So you took pictures and drew them from scratch, with the requested edits?"</p><p>"I did," she sighed, "I couldn't believe Plutt saw me. I thought he was going to call the police for sure. I guess he doesn't hate me that much."</p><p>Ben paused in his steps, "Rey, Plutt is gone. We had him removed."</p><p>Rey stumbled off the rail, "Why?"</p><p>"Because he was a sleeze ball. He had several complaints against him and enough was enough. Later," Ben kicked a rock, dragging out some bit of drama, "we found in his desk photocopies of SRI drawings. He had been selling them. They went back fifteen or so years. We never really noticed because companies try to copy us all the time. Now we know where they got the schematics."</p><p>Looking up he could see Rey's eyes were watering. "Rey, you led us to him."</p><p>"I had no idea." She looked down the track. "I'm sorry I never got to reply to your letter."</p><p>Ben watched her start down the middle of the track. "What would you have said?" His heart was in his throat.</p><p>Rey, his sweet Rey, turned to look at him, the light from the city behind her, "I wanted to go with you. I wanted to go with you to the concert, Ben Solo."</p><p>Ben didn't know he had closed the distance between them until he had pulled her into his arms. "I thought I had offended you or moved too fast."</p><p>Rey slipped her arms around his torso, "No, not at all. I loved every one of your letters and the flowers. I had never seen so many colors in plants before. I'd never been given gifts so beautiful before."</p><p>Pulling back to see her face he moved one hand to gently touch her chin, "I'll give you flowers every week - no every day - if you'll allow me to date you."</p><p>Rey's eyes were so bright one moment, then faltered the next, looking to Ben's wide chest. "I can't right now. Maz... I have to take care of her. She's my only family. She might be my foster mom, but she's the only mom I have known. We were never able to raise enough money to make it official, but she made her own adoption papers for me."</p><p>Ben caressed her cheek, listening.</p><p>"She's all I have Ben, my grandfather, he was a cruel man. He murdered my parents and kept me locked in a room when I was little. One officer, a Ben Kenobi, put the pieces together and saved me." A lone tear trailed down her face to meet Ben's thumb.</p><p>He gently kissed it away.</p><p>"You are the bravest person I have ever met Rey. I can wait, I will wait, until you are ready. But I need you to know something," he tilted her face so he could see her eyes. "You are not alone."</p><p>Rey covered his hand with her own and gave him a soft smile, "Neither are you."</p><p>---</p><p>They walked for a while longer side-by-side taking in the overgrown and abandoned tracks, the skyscraper buildings that lit of the sky like stars and the mixture of urban and wild sounds.</p><p>"Rey, I have an offer for you," Ben broke the silence. "We have some available positions at SRI in engineering. At the end of the week we are having interviews. I'd like you to come."</p><p>Rey looked over to Ben stunned. "Ben," she whispered.</p><p>He shrugged, "That is unless your other offers are more appealing. I can promise you though we'll pay any salary you request, more than my own if you want it." He had winked at her when he said the last part. "You did say to Luke you had offers, plural."</p><p>She nodded. "Tesla has been hounding me since my first year. I think Elon Musk likes to pluck the best of the best out of school before they are done so he can train them how he wants."</p><p>Ben snorted, "Yeah, that's pretty accurate. It's not a bad method."</p><p>"I also have an offer from Yensid Industries -"</p><p>Ben groaned, "Ugh they ruin everything they touch."</p><p>"-and Red Dawn," she finished.</p><p>"Red Dawn? " Ben asked, "I didn't realize they were still around."</p><p>"Sounds like they are coming back and focusing on medical equipment mostly. I know there were rumors of their reputation being tainted with trafficking, but that was never proven."</p><p>Ben stopped walking, and ran a hand through his hair. If Rey could be brave enough to tell him her story then he could share his.</p><p>"They were unproven because <i>I</i> couldn't find the evidence."</p><p>Rey halted and looked to Ben.</p><p>He continued, "Serkis Snoke was the first person I worked for. he was, loosely, a collegue of my mother's in her political work. He had been haunting her for months to have me join Red Dawn and be his personal assistant. He paid me well and the experiance was wide. But Snoke was - is a snake. Within the first few months I saw contract designers being moved in and out offices on a regular basis. Most didn't speak English. And some didn't look healthy. When I told my mom about it she brushed it off and said they prolly has seasonal turn-over."</p><p>Rey listened as he continued, "Red Dawn was trafficking workers from all over the outer rim cities. Luring them in with visas and work cards, then they worked them like slaves. Little pay, disgusting housing, the list goes on. While all that was going on Snoke would have me do things for him that no one would have ever done, I thought... I thought it was how you got ahead. He knew how to manipulate me, emotionally. I had a lot of anger as a teen, for various reasons, but Snoke seemed to use that in his favor."</p><p>At some point Rey had stepped over the tracks and layed one hand softy on Ben's arm. He didn't say anything, but her closeness put him at ease.</p><p>"Rey, you can't work for Red Dawn. Go to Elon if you have to, just stay away from Snoke's claws. I couldn't bear it if he got to you." he closed his eyes.</p><p>A pair of warm arms encircled him, "It's not your fault. It was never your job to reveal that on your own. Maybe one day it'll still come to light. But it's not your fault, Ben." He returned her gesture.</p><p>---</p><p>The pair walked for a while longer, enjoying each other's presence. While Ben was disappointed that Rey wasn't ready, he wasn't about to push anything when she was right about Maz. And frankly, she was worth the wait. However long it had to be.</p><p>Ben drove Rey home and he got her number to message her the interview details. <i>You're welcome, boys.</i> He almost brought up the topic of her name, but opted to leave it alone. she would tell him if she wanted to on her own time.</p><p>Rey digested in the passenger seat for a moment then seems to decide something before she leaned over to Ben and paused. "Erm. Can you lean closer?" Her face flushed as a smirk appeared.</p><p>Ben grinned and obliged the shorter woman. He didn't close the distance, but Rey didn't seem to mind as she gently brushed her lips over his. Ben was in heaven, he leaned forward to deepen the kiss a bit more and Rey followed.</p><p>While it didn't last long Ben watched Rey lean back a grin still on his face.</p><p>"I just really wanted to do that. I'm sorry, I hope you're not offended given what I said earlier." Her eyes were bright under the sodium street lights that filled the car with light.</p><p>Ben lifted a hand to caress Rey's arm, "I stand by what I said earlier, you're worth waiting for."</p><p>----</p><p>Friday came slowly for Ben. And when it arrived it was a gloomy rainy day. There were three interviews scheduled for that day. "No need to waste a trip of the board, may as well make it worthwhile," Phasma had explained. His assistant was a legend amoung the board, so much so one wondered who really ran SRI.</p><p>Setting his phone and digital notepad down at his seat at the head of the board table Ben checked to see how many board members had arrived. He noticed only Holdo was missing. She was known for being punctual, so her absence was odd. Checking the time once he had sat down he listened to the board's chatter around him.</p><p>Two minutes to the hour Holdo entered the room and took her seat. He heard the board member next to her ask if she was okay. "Oh yes, I had a spill outside, the rain is brutal, but this very sweet young lady helped me inside. She even went back out to get some things I dropped as security checked me over." Holdo gave an amused smile, "Apparently she is at SRI for an interview today. she said her name is Kira, but everyone calls her Rey."</p><p>Ben covered his mouth to his his smile, <i>Kira is it then Rey?</i></p><p>A knock on the door indicated the first candidate was waiting. This was Phasma's way of getting everyone in line. When the door clicked upen a middle age man walked in and the first interview began.</p><p>It was uneventful, but the candidate did show promise for a project manager of a new contract they had started last week. Ben texted Phasma to set-up a private appointment with himself.</p><p>The next candidate was clever and talented, but too eager to please and a bit, well, odd. He had on sneakers and wore a backpack the whole time. <i>God, Elon this one is made for you.</i> So much so Ben texted his assistant once more telling her to get him in contact with Elon Musk's assistant. Adding, <i>This one is tailor-made for his Dragon program.</i></p><p>Phasma texted back, <i>That weird eh?</i></p><p>Finally the door clicked open for the last interview. The board had taken a brief break and when they returned Ben had caught a glance of Rey in the executive floor waiting area. Her right leg was bouncing, but the rest of her was proud and tall. Her hair was pulled into a bun at the nape of her neck and she wore a white blouse with a black pencil skirt.</p><p>Entering the board room, she took his breath away.</p><p>For a brief moment all Ben could see was the beautiful scavenger who had stolen his heart. She was mesmerizing.</p><p>A cough broke the spell she had entangled him in and Ben looked over to Holdo who had been the one to draw him out of his staring.</p><p>"Right, um. Yes. Let's begin," Ben gestured to the head of HR that, San Tekka, who was seated next to Boardmember Akbar. Tekka was nearing retirement, but Ben trusted his judgement even to this day. Replacing Tekka was no easy feat, so the board voted years ago that he had to find his own replacement. She, was sitting in a corner taking notes, Kaydel Connix. Spitfire and a women who could see into your soul. God his mother loved that girl.</p><p>Daring one last glance Ben caught Rey's eyes, he nodded minutely. <i>You're not alone.</i></p><p>"Miss Palpatine," Tekka began, "Normally we are provided a detailed background on candidates before meeting them, but I had been informed that it was unessesary for you. Please take some time to tell us about yourself and your experiances."</p><p>Rey had brought a folder with her, Ben assume it held her resume and references. She figgited with it briefly, then began.</p><p>"Thank you all for taking time to meet with me today, while I wasn't expecting such a large group for an interview, I am greatful to be here. My name is Kira Palpatine, but please do call me Rey. I am a senior at Kamino Institute and graduate next week with full marks. I am focusing on mechanical engineering for interstellar travel, but I am double majored in Mechanical Engineering and Quantum Mechanics. I have filled two internships, one with Bokaan Race Engineering and Nubian Design Collective."</p><p>No one moved in the room. San Tekka's mouth was drooped, and even Akbar had leaned forward shocked and wide eyed. Ben had to admit even he was stunned. Admittedly all he knew was she was a full ride to Kamino and had great grades. This new information had his whole inner being flip flopping.</p><p>"I originally planned to pursue a career with Nubian, but my mother has been ill and the distance is at this time, not something we were able to work out. I am a full-time scholar at Kamino so I have been able to focus on my school work and research projects. I have seventeen patents soly to my name with three more in for application. I hope to hear back by the end of the month. I also have a co-opt honors project with two of my classmates that focuses on the engine flaws of the Nubian J-type 327. We present our findings to the Collective next Tuesday."</p><p>Okay, if Ben thought he couldn't be more shocked than he already was it was lie. <i>Holy. Shit. She's a genius.</i></p><p>When again no one said anything Connix made a shifting sound and pulled Tekka out of his stunned silence. Coughing the older man looked over a paper in front of him. "Well Miss Palpatine, that is quite the impressive resume you have. Kamino is a difficult school, my own education began there, congratulations on your imminent graduation.</p><p>Rey thanked him and waited for another to speak. When none came she say Ben shift at the end of the table indicating to a younger woman near him to hand him something.</p><p>"I'd like to also add something to the candidates resume, as off a few weeks ago she completed a project that had myself and Vice President Dameron stuck for many months." He slide individual pages of drawings, Rey's drawings, across the table. "The Shilling contract has been stalled for almost two years because of the clients requests and updated formulas. Miss Palpatine has corrected those drawings and they are here before you, drawn new, by hand."</p><p>Holdo pulled a few pages to her and the woman next to her looked them over. "Miss Rey, these are outstanding in quality and the corrections are perfect. You are quite talented!"</p><p>Several other board members murmered in agreeable.</p><p>"This is remarkable work indeed," the voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Ben. Chairman Pryde, skilled and wise, but like an ice bucket on a lovely summer day. "Please, tell us how your experiance will lend itself for the position of Director of Engineering, particularly leading teams? And if travel is a concern at the moment, how would you propose to navigate once or twice a week flights for client meetings?"</p><p>Rey's face went pale, "Director of Engineering?" she looked to Ben, floundering.</p><p>"Why yes, that is the position you are interviewing for," Pryde beat Ben to the reply. "You would be overseeing multiple projects, teams, and scores of well educated and employees with decades of experiance."</p><p>The Kamino senior swollowed. "I'll address your second question, first. Travel is not a concern unless it is for an extended amount of time. On occasion I'd be more than happy to do so, pending my mother's health. I am her main caregiver so I need to be available most evenings. She also has help that comes during the week. In fact I enjoy traveling, and speak three languages having grown up in Jakku."</p><p>Ben coughed in his hand to hide his snort of amusement, gaining a few glances. Particularly from Pryde. <i>You earned that, old man.</i></p><p>"Regarding my experiance, while I don't have decades of experiance leading a team I have been lead designer on several projects during my internships, including two that involved overseeing Nubian senior designers. I find that leading by showing, rather than by telling works best and I have adopted that as my own when in group projects or overseeing a design team. I hope to learn more as I gain experiance working with other people in this industry."</p><p>Ben saw various board members nodding in thought. This was promising because the last nine candidates they had interviews someone would step out, begin reading emails on their phones, or start having side conversations. Rey however, commanded the whole room's attention. She was exactly what they were looking for and Ben could see they knew it. <i>She was worth the wait.</i></p><p>As the interview drew to a close, only a few other questions were raised, Rey stood, bowing slightly hands in front of her and thanks them for their time. She picked-up her folder and without a glance at Ben left the room. He was about to follow her and congratulate her, but the board wanted his opinion.</p><p>Finally seven anguishing minutes later he fled the room, a tight smile on his face and a huge burst of joy in his chest. She got the job.</p><p>Ben looked around the waiting area, but didn't see Rey. Phasma however noticed Ben right away and called out, "She flew out of their like a bat out of Hell. What happened?"</p><p>Looking to Phasma Ben's face dropped, "What do you mean? She got the job. They loved her."</p><p>Phasma tilted her head, "Solo, she looked like she was about to cry."</p><p>"Shit." Ben rushed into his office, grabbed his coat and umbrella and hurried to the elevator pushing the button repeatedly. <i>Come on, come on,</i> he urged it. When it opened he jumped inside and slapped the lobby button.</p><p>Once downstairs he looked around but didn't see her. Checking outside he had no luck either until he noticed down the street she was there at the bus stop. Standing in the rain.</p><p>A run for a normal person was an extended power walk for Ben Solo. He had pulled out and unfurled the umbrella with a push of the toggle. Halfway to Rey a bus began to pull up. <i>Shiii-t!</i> Now he ran to cover the rest of the distance, finally calling her name.</p><p>She heard him. Turned to see him running, looked back to the bus as it pulled up to stop and open its doors in front of her, then back to Ben as he slide to a halt in front of her, covering her with the umbrella.</p><p>She was soaked. Head to toe soaked.</p><p>"Wh-where is your umbrella," Ben gasped for air.</p><p>"I didn't bring it. I didn't know it was going to rain."</p><p>Ben watched as Rey looked between him and the bus driver who was quietly tapping his index finger on the steering wheel.</p><p>"Please let me take you home," Ben pleaded.</p><p>Rey sighed and waved the driver on with a subtle gesture of her hand. "You sure," he asked. Rey nodded. Watching the door close and the bus drive off Rey turned to Ben, soggy folder in her hand. Thank God she opted for the thicker undershirt. The light cream was starting to show through her blouse. Her hair was sticking to her face and her shoes were never going to recover from the deluge inside them.</p><p>She waved Ben on, but instead of walking on he shimmied out of his jacket and handed it to her. After she put it on they began the walk to the SRI parking garage. Their walk was quiet and Ben began to wonder what was wrong. Until then he had only been concerned about her leaving so fast, then seeing her soaked to the bone his concern was her health.</p><p>Now as they rode in the warming car, Rey's useless folder tossed in a trash can on the way, Ben glanced at Rey every few minutes. He tried to contain himself waiting for her to talk.</p><p>When she broke the silence it wasn't what Ben expected.</p><p>"How could you do that to me. Why didn't you tell me what the position was or that I was going to be thrown before the wolves. Who were all those people anyway?" She sniffed and wiped her eyes pulling his jacket tighter around her.</p><p>"I didn't, I'm sorry..." He sighed.</p><p>Rey shrugged. "It's alright, I guess it was at least good practice. I hate talking about myself."</p><p>Ben understood, it was always awkward having to be presented by someone at an event and God forbid he had to do it himself.</p><p>"Good practice," he found himself asking. Did she not realize she knocked it out of the park?</p><p>"I mean the other two people before me have awesome experiance levels. They were chatting in the waiting area. I mean why would they pick me over that? I'm just some college kid..." she trailed off and Ben felt his heart turn.</p><p>He signaled and pulled the car over on a side street and put it into park. Then he leaned over putting his hand on the corner of Rey's chair. Inwardly he smirked, she looked so adorable sitting there in his jacket with her still damp hair, looking up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Rey, you have more potential in your little finger than they have had their entire careers. You commanded that room. And those people, that was the board of SRI. You really have no idea just how talented you are, even though you have accomplishments they could only dream of."</p><p>Rey looked to her hands and Ben moved a stray hair from her face.</p><p>"Rey you got the job."</p><p>Her eyes rocketed back to his in an instant. "What?"</p><p>"Really. And if you'll believe me, I didn't even have to say a word as they voted on it."</p><p>"But... I'm only twenty-one Ben. I can't be in charge of a whole department. It's unheard of..."</p><p>Ben tried to move past the declaration of her age, and it was very difficult, but, "It is unusual, yes, but not unpresidented. Rey you are more than qualified. Hell, you could have gotten Poe's job if it was available. And while he's unlikely to give up his, I can tell you for fact your salary offer is better than what he got when he took his VP role. Much better."</p><p>Rey shivered, unsure if it was the rain or Ben's closeness. "I can't believe it."</p><p>Ben laughed and moved his hand, putting the car back into gear, checking his mirrors, then setting them back down the road. "Believe it Sweetheart."</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. one man's trash, is another man's wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For whatever reason my coding is working for the italic sections, which is why some of you are getting a double upload notification. </p><p>*grumbles* Idk what's wrong, likely an AO3 issue. I'll try and fix it another day, but for now...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>Ben Solo hadn't been this nervous in years. He rolled over a small box in his pocket once more playing with it as he sat through a lifeless board meeting. In the last two years he had watched several members of the board retire and new members be voted on. Finally younger blood was joining SRI; okay younger by only at most twenty years, but it was a start.</p><p>Kaydel Connix had officially taken over the head of HR last Fall and she was exquisite at the job. God his mom couldn't stop talking about her. If he wasn't so sure of how much his mother loved his soon to be - hopefully, if he didn't fuck it up - fiance, he would have expected his mother to marry him off to Kaydel.</p><p>The meeting was dragging on, so much so he finally resorted to his lowest tactic. He send a two word text to Phasma. A minute later a knock rapped upon the conference room door and Phasma poked her head inside.</p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is an urgent phone call for Mr. Solo."</p><p>Ben sternly excused himself and walked out of the room. Looking to Phasma he winked at her. <i>Death Star</i>, the code they had worked out to get the President out of SRI board meetings that went too long or were utterly useless. It was a cowardly move, he'd admit it, but the box in his pocket was burning a damn hole in the planet.</p><p>Grabbing his suit jacket Ben glanced to Phasma who was now chatting with Hux down the hall from the Kitchenette. He had a strange hunch something was going on between them, but kept it to himself. God knew they would never admit it. But he did wonder who wore the pants in that relationship.</p><p>The ride in the elevator followed by the walk to his car was uneventful. His mind was on the box in his pocket and the girl who it was for. The last two years had been the brightest time in his life. She was the light that filled his days.</p><p>Pulling the car out of the garage and heading to the street he knew he would beat her to his Godfather's condo on the outskirts of the city, but he needed the time to process his thoughts and to go over what he planned to say in his head.</p><p>---</p><p>Four months after Rey had graduated and started working at SRI the company saw a dramatic change in their productivity. The new Director of Engineering had breathed new life into a worn thin department. The previous year without a head leader had been exhausting on the teams. But within the first month Rey overhauled the teams, switching them up and rearranging many of them so that they could try out new positions or projects. Everyone had a six-month trial change and if they liked it they could stay in the new position. If they didn't they would be folded back into their original area. Of fourty-six employees in the design department, only three went back to their original areas.</p><p>The contracts were being filled in half the time and the patents and designs were be churned out at a remarkable pace. The board was speechless when Hux gave the first quarterly review since Rey had started. The second review was twice as lucrative.</p><p>Ben couldn't have been more proud of the Kamino graduate if he had tried. He never found her in her office. She only answered emails on her work phone and her assistant was actually a designer, her friend with the dark hair; Rose Tico. Rose was wicked clever at engines Ben learned and she originally was going to go to work for Nubian Design Collective until Rey convinced her to work for SRI. Ben more than once wondered if it had less to do with the salary than it did his interest in her friend.</p><p>The other friend, with the leather jacket, Finn, Ben learned ended up working for Red Dawn. Rey had been upset for weeks until Finn told Rey to watch the news in the next few months. She didn't hear from him for two months. Then, on a plain Tuesday morning the news exploded. Red Dawn had been raided by the Galactic Office of Investigation for Human Trafficking, Embezzlement and Tax Evasion. The market was shaken and investors fled Red Dawn like cockroaches scattering under a light. The investigation dragged out for a year as clients were investigated or raided themselves. All in all the GOI rescued over seventy-five illegal employees who had been forced into poor housing and fake visa programs. All were given opportunity to return home or apply for real work visas and assistance with job placement.</p><p>SRI was the first company to offer competitive waged positions with benefits and transition housing for applicants. They hired thirty of the Red Dawn employees.</p><p>Rey oversaw seventy-six employees now split into eighteen teams that had at least four projects each. And never once did Ben worry it was too much for her.</p><p>She thrived.</p><p>She was always in some team meeting going over designs and requirements, or in an employees works space laughing about some ridiculous client request that they would diplomatically navigate, or on the nights she would stay late (about once a month) chatting it up with her former custodial crewmates. She encouraged all of them to look into trade schools and a few did, but most wanted to stay at SRI.</p><p>So they found a way to include the cleaning staff in larger SRI team-building. Monthly game nights were the solution.</p><p>The clean staff would come in a couple hours early once a month and compete against SRI teams that would stay late.</p><p>- The Scavengers were the Custodians. Named by Rey, who was of course on their team.</p><p>- MO Money, MO Problems was led up by Armitage Hux, but the name was very much not his choice. God love accountants.</p><p>- That Shit Getting Investigated Yo, or TisGivy, was the Legal department. They were always in last place and whiny about it too.</p><p>- Social Media Stalkers, was the last team and was a joint effort between the HR department and the Marketing office. Let's just say it was a weird blend of nerds and geeks.</p><p>The competitions were cutthroat and ruthless. They had a leader board that was proudly displayed in the SRI Commensary. No one would admit bets happened, but everyone participated.</p><p>The game selection was voted on by the agency as a whole, and had point categories. The team with the most points at the end of a quarter won the round. The team the won the most rounds in the year, won a prize sponsored by SRI itself. Sabbac was the most down and dirty of all, cheating being crutial.</p><p>Two years in a row now The Scavengers won an all expense paid week vacations. Both times SRI had to hire a temp company to do the custodial cleaning as all the cleaning staff were out of office as it were.</p><p>Except Rey, she declined to go and would offer up her spot as an auction to benefit the Skywalker Adoption Charity. Both times the prize was won well above it's purchase prize.</p><p>As for Finn, he changed employers often, as only a short time after starting somewhere new the company would come under some scandalous Human Trafficking investigation by GOI.</p><p>Ben always had to smirk when Rey would tell him of Finn's latest career move... then he would sell his stock in those companies. Finn was bad for business, but great for Ben Solo's portfolio.</p><p>---</p><p>Ben rolled to a stop fourty minutes out from his destination at a flower shop and went inside. He spent only a few minutes waiting for the shop worker to collect his order then he was back on the road.</p><p>This time his mind turned to Rey and what she meant to him.</p><p>---</p><p>The first two months were hard for Rey with working her new job and taking care of Maz. Her mother spent four weeks at the hospital and had to watch Rey graduate from a remote video feed. Both took it hard, but the small 'party' in Maz's hospital room made it more bearable. Until Luke Skywalker kicked them all out when visitor hours ended. Buzzkill.</p><p>Ben helped Rey get Maz's apartment ready for her to come home, but a surprise from Chewie changed everything.</p><p>He had actually gone and proposed to the aging woman.</p><p>Han cried. Leia congratulated Maz on catching the beast of a man. Luke rolled his eyes, but was secretly glad. Rey was stunned, but happy, if a little uncertain what to do. Ben just watched. Lando laughed when Ben told him at their next session.</p><p>The wedding was quickly set-up a week later. Only the small group of friends and Rey attended. Chewie wore a heinous fur coat that only Maz seemed to understand the meaning off and kept petting him the whole day. While the bride wore a brightly colored dress and looked like some odd festival goer, goggles and all. No one questioned it.</p><p>Maz moved in with Chewie after the wedding, is was both practical and logical. His condo was all on one floor while Maz's apartment was up three flights of stairs. It was big enough for any medical equipment she might need. And, it was paid off.</p><p>Rey kept the apartment, now having the income to afford it, and then some. She was as ever, a frugal girl. Ben admired her for it, but also encouraged her to come out of her childhood shell of financial worries. It took Ben weeks, but he managed to convince her to get a Hover-pass for her commute if she wouldn't commit to a car. She agreed and proudly showed him her pass one day during lunch in his office.</p><p>Maz's condition slowly worsened at first as she started new medications and treatments. Eventually they found the right balance and Maz went into remission. Rey cried for several minutes when she got the call from her mother. Ben held her the whole time in his office.</p><p>As Rey's first year at SRI came to a close Ben was waiting for a sign that Rey was ready for a relationship. He didn't want to rush or force anything, but he began to become concerned when the weeks after Maz's great news dragged on.</p><p>He felt silly for even feeling silly about it, but deep inside he was beginning to become tired of waiting without something to give him hope.</p><p>Poe seemed to notice his friend's sour moods increasing and asked Phasma what had him all angsty one day. Her reply sparked something in Poe's mind.</p><p>"Hey, you still have those letters tucked away," he asked.</p><p>Phasma's eyes lite up, "You bet that fine ass I do." She rummaged around in her desk and pulled out the rubber banded pile of letters.</p><p>Poe took them from her and winked, "I think I know what's going on." Then he dissappered for the elevator.</p><p>Emerging a few floors down he headed for the design area he was most likely to find Rey in. She was stacking up some charts and skematics when he entered and closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Hey, you got a minute?"</p><p>Rey looked up and smiled, "Sure, what's up?"</p><p>"I don't want to be rude, well okay, maybe a little if I have to, but" he sighed, then set the pile of letters on the table next to Rey. "These are from you right?"</p><p>The young woman set the papers down and picked up the pile of letters like they were some lost memory. She gently touched the top of the pile and looked at Poe. "Where did you get these?"</p><p>"Ben saved them. Phasma knew about them and I thought you should know that the Jedi Knights and Sith Rising are in town again for a joint concert." Poe scratched his head, "I didn't find them to be that good, but that's not the point. Look, Ben isn't going to make a move without a sign from you. And I can't take much more of his weird attitude lately..." He let the words drag out and hoped she got the point. "Right. This is awkward. I'll leave you too it."</p><p>Rey watched him leave, surprised by the encounter. But looking down at the letters she felt her heart turn. A smile crossed her face. A plan forming.</p><p>---</p><p>Three days later Ben entered his office to find a single large Cala Lily on his desk on top of a letter. He set his laptop bag down and stared at his desk. He didn't breath. Then he inhaled deeply and picked up the flower smelling it's intoxicating scent. Setting it aside he opened the letter that had his name written on the outside in familiar script.</p><p>
  <i>Thank you for waiting.<br/>I'd still like to go with Ben Solo to that concert.</i>
</p><p>Inside the letter were two tickets for the Jedi Knights and Sith Rising.</p><p>Ben sat down in his desk. His heart doing summersults.</p><p>Eventually he pulled out a sheet of stationary and wrote a reply. When finished he set it on his table near the credenza with the Cala Lily, knowing Rey could see it when she came for lunch that day.</p><p>
  <i>You are always worth the wait my love.</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>The concert had been amazing, they both screamed their heads off moshing with the crowd. Ben's head pounded the next day and his throat was so raw, but it had been the best night of his life he thought. He texted Rey to see how she was after the event and got the reply, <i>You text too loud.</i></p><p>He let out a snort, she must have forgotten to turn her sound down.</p><p><i>Breakfast? I'll pick you up.</i> -Ben</p><p>A moment later,</p><p><i>Only if it's Dex's Diner. I need greasy spoon carbs after those beers.</i> -Rey</p><p><i>As you wish.</i> -Ben</p><p>---</p><p>Turning off the highway Ben smiled at himself. They both sounded like chain smokers that morning as they got breakfast, but it was perfect. They eventually went to Ben's apartment intending to watch a movie, but both fell asleep on the couch. Rey wrapped over Ben and his arm resting on her hip.</p><p>The next month's were slow for them and it was perfect. Neither expecting something the other wasn't ready for even if one stayed over on the other's couch. Ben would drive them in on those days and Rey would keep a change of clothes at Ben's for the nights she stayed at his place.</p><p>They didn't rush the physical things either, but instead found a comfortable pace that they both enjoyed. Rey only remarked once that they could do more if he wanted, but Ben said he would wait until she was sure.</p><p>So they waited.</p><p>When their one year anniversary came Rey had started dropping hints that Maz was asking about grandchildren. Ben was stunned at first, but then realized, he wanted that too. To be married to her. She was the partner he always had dreamed of. In romance and in career.</p><p>One day he approached Rose without Rey seeing and said the simple words, "Ring size."</p><p>Rose's eyes grew huge and her smile beamed. She nodded once.</p><p>Two days later she hurried into the same elevator as him.</p><p>"Five," was all she said before getting on the next floor.</p><p>Ben never asked how she found out and she never divulged it.</p><p>The search for the right ring wasn't too hard. He settled on a platinum band that had a cast lily on each side of a central gemstone. The single solitaire stone sat raised in a custom setting to surround the odd shaped stone. It was an imperfect diamond that had flecs of carbon that looked like star dust.</p><p>That ring now sat in his pocket in a black velvet box.</p><p>He originally wanted to do something more elaborate for the proposal, but after discussing it with Leia and Maz he knew she would want her mother to 'see' the event. So he worked with the two women to plan a family dinner with a bit of a surprise ending. Leia, Han, Chewie and Maz. Small, intimate, and not unlike other dinners they had, so it would be unexpected. A surprise. One he hoped she would like.</p><p>Pulling into the drive to park behind his Godfather old station wagon that he refused to give up. He called it the Millennium Falcon. Ben assumed it was an accurate guesstimate of it's age. Exiting the car Ben waved to Chewie who had come out to help him set-up a few things.</p><p>Pulling a large box out of the trunk Ben handed it to Chewie before removing a second identical box. They carried them to the back of the property that ended at a lake. It was crystal clear and you could see the fish all the way at the bottom most days. Rey loved this lake she said, "It's so much water. In one place. Clean and cool, just waiting. Like it's inviting you."</p><p>Ben loved how she found joy in so many things even after having been away from Jakku for so long.</p><p>"Did mom drop off the flowers and candles," Ben asked.</p><p>Chewie grunted, "<i>Yes, this morning, we already set that part -up but we can change it if needed.</i>"</p><p>The two reached where the boxes would go, setting them down, Chewie being in charge of setting them up. Then they made their way to the edge of the pine forest. The trees were huge and tall and spaces much like a cathedral. The branches wer high out so that you could see the trunks for meters.</p><p>All along the walking path were bundles of candles and lilys. Leia was so excited to set this up for Ben and she delivered when Ben saw the clearing up ahead. his own breath left him when he saw the hanging candles, the flower bouquets all around and the sound of tinkling chimes. His mother had made it perfect. And it was only daylight.</p><p>"Chewie," Ben bit back a sound of emotion. "It's perfect."</p><p>Chewie didn't say anything, but pulled Ben into a hug and patted his back, finally looking at him with a nod.</p><p>---</p><p>Ben was nervous waiting for Rey to arrive. His mother and Han were picking her up from her apt. Maz watched him pace for five minutes before sitting down and jolting back up again to pace for ten more minutes.</p><p>"Ben Solo, if you don't sit down you're going to wear a hole in that carpet. It's going to perfect."</p><p>Ben sat down, but rubbed his fingers roughly. "What if she doesn't like it? it's nothing fancy like a trip to Naboo or-"</p><p>Maz got up and came to sit next to the nervous young man. Resting a hand over his she smiled and looked him with her big eyes. "Rey loves you. No matter what. But, she is going to love this. She always dreamed of the stars. That's why she wanted to design things for space travel. You know this." She picked up one of his hands and kissed it. "You have more good in you than you know Ben Solo. You are more than enough. Rey chose you. Destiny chose both of you."</p><p>Ben breathed deeply and nodded. "Thank you Maz."</p><p>Chewie clapped Ben's back from behind and howled out something supportive, but Ben didn't recall what it was because his mother's car pulled in the driveway.</p><p>---</p><p>Dinner was tasteful, Maz was a wonderful cook and Rey learned well from her. The two had prepared smoked fish and sides the day before that would be easy for Maz to warm up and serve. Ben was nervous the whole time, but managed to focus on being present and enjoying family time.</p><p>As dinner drew to an end Rey got up to start the dishes as she always did, but Han stopped her. "Ah, ah, my turn Missy. You go relax with Benny. They say there's a comet tonight, and it's clear out. Go on." He shewed her out of the way as she laughed.</p><p>"Alright, I see when I'm not needed," She walked over to Ben who also laughed and had stood up from the table.</p><p>"Come on, let's let these old people finish their wine," he teased.</p><p>In perfect timing they old people all hollered back. his father's voice behind the most offronted. "I'm not old, dammit."</p><p>The back patio that led to the water was dark and hard to see anything, but perfect for viewing the night sky.</p><p>"The stars are so bright tonight. So beautiful," Rey said, looking up.</p><p>"Yes, they are," Ben agreed, but he wasn't looking at the stars.</p><p>"Oh? What's that," Rey called noticing something sparkling in the forest near the lake.</p><p>Ben turned to look, trying his best to sound surprised. "I dunno, local kids I guess."</p><p>Rey grabbed his hand, "Come one let's see if we can scare them."</p><p>"Scare them? What is this the Witcher?" Ben replied amused, allowing himself to be led by the love of his life. He had a hunch her curiosity would get the better or her. It had and he loved it.</p><p>As they drew closer Rey's hand started to tighten and her pace slowed. "Ben..."</p><p>"Yes, Sweetheart," his voice dropped in tone.</p><p>"Are those, Lilys?"</p><p>"Huh, they sure look like it," he teased.</p><p>"Ben..."</p><p>She slowed a few feet from the path's entrance suddenly hesitant. Ben could feel her hands shaking. Lifting her hand that held his he kissed it and moved in front of her locking eyes.</p><p>"I know dark spaces are hard for you, Lando told me. I asked him about this first. Rey, do you feel safe with me? Enough to let me show you something?" He waited.</p><p>Rey shivered for a moment, then nodded.</p><p>"That's my girl."</p><p>Ben turned and led Rey into the entrance of the forest past the first few lit candles and flowers. The scent of the fall season mixed with the cool air and the flowers fragrance was lovely.</p><p>Looking back Ben smiled at Rey's whose eyes had gone wide as she saw more and more candles and lily's. He stepped in line with her, moving her hand to rest on his forearm.</p><p>Slowly they walked along the candle-lit path until they came to the path that led to the clearing. Rey turned and gasp. "Oh, Ben!"</p><p>His heart soared at her melody of surprise. His own body responding to her joy. "Come, sweetheart," and he led her into the clearing.</p><p>The candle's had all been lit by Chewie, who was the tallest, during a brief time during dinner under the guise of checking on a smoking meat project he had going.</p><p>Leading Rey into the middle he watched mesmerized by how enchanted she was by the candles, flowers and the soft chimes that would sing with the breeze coming of the lake.</p><p>He watched her for a moment longer, her eyes sparking like star themselves because he spoke.</p><p>"Rey, my scavenger, my sweetheart, my love,"</p><p>Her eyes turned to focus on the tall dark haired man before her. He was wearing a black sweater with gray dress pants, a normal casual look for him. His eyes sparkled with the reflection of the candle light.</p><p>She knew what was happening. She couldn't breath.</p><p>"I wrote something for you, I'd like to read it to you."</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>Pulling out a slip of paper from a pocket he read,</p><p>"All the stars have watched you grow,<br/>from child to woman,<br/>they have envied your beauty.</p><p>As the world's around you orbited,<br/>you took your steps into a place of strength,<br/>a dignity unlike any other.</p><p>Your eyes were the first thing the world noticed,<br/>your eyes were the first thing that captured me,<br/>your eyes first came to me in a dream.</p><p>I saw you stand at the eye of a galaxy,<br/>a storm ranging around you,<br/>but you, my love, were sleeping.</p><p>You woke to look at me,<br/>called my name,<br/>and told me to find you.</p><p>I thought I never would,<br/>instead, you found me,<br/>you found my heart.</p><p>Tangled yourself within it,<br/>held it like a child,<br/>warmed it with your grace.</p><p>I have no home but with you,<br/>I have no peace apart from you<br/>I have no hope when you are not with me.</p><p>Rey, my starlight, my love,<br/>all I have I give to you,<br/>my home, my peace, my hope.</p><p>You are the light that fills the dark,<br/>you are the lily in the desert,<br/>you are the calming chant to my soul."</p><p>Ben put the paper away and looked at Rey, her eyes shining with water, he took one of her hands in his and stroked her cheek with his other. Then, he knelt.</p><p>"Rey, my love, may I ask this, to be your home as you are mine. To be your peace as you are mine. To be your hope as you are mine. May I be that place you call home? Will you marry me?"</p><p>Rey clapped one hand over her mouth, tears finally falling down her cheeks. She nodded, repeatedly. Finally, as Ben held his breath, she answered. "You already are! Yes!" Then she flung herself into his chest knocking him over.</p><p>As they laid sprawled on the ground under the candles and gently swaying trees she kissed him. Her dress hem riding up a bit Ben held her middle back as she kissed him and caressed her leg. He could feel her tears, but she sounded happy and Ben soared. Her chest pressed into his and Ben groaned in reply to her legs moving against him. His bride. His soon to be wife.</p><p>When they pulled apart Rey was smiling at him. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, Rey," he replied. Then pulled her back down for another kiss when she let out a small sound of surprise.</p><p>Ben pulled back, "What is it?"</p><p>Rey's face blushed, "Mr. Solo, is that a ring box in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"</p><p>Ben closed his eyes and groaned. "The ring."</p><p>Rey giggled and moved to a seated position in Ben's lap as he finished out the box and leaned up to Rey's level.</p><p>"For you my love," he opened the black velvet box to reveal the ring that reminded him so much of her.</p><p>"Oh Ben, it's beautiful!" He smiled at her and picked up one hand and placed the ring on it then lifted her hand higher and kissed her fingers. Then cupped her face and kissed her again.</p><p>"I have one last surprise for you," he shifted her so they could both stand then went to next to a tree and picked up a few things before returning to her side.</p><p>Setting out a blanket and some pillows he returned to the try with a few more things, this time a music speaker and what looked like a flare gun.</p><p>Rey had already taken her flats off and sat down on the blanket. "What's the flare gun for?"</p><p>Ben smirked, "You'll see." Then sat a bottle of wine and cheesecake next to Rey. "Same kind the night I caught you scavengering after the party."</p><p>Rey laughed, "I'll never live that down."</p><p>Ben smiled, "Never, that's when I knew I loved you." Then walking a step away from the blanket Ben used his phone and activated the speaker which began to play music. Returning his phone to his pocket he lifted the flare gun and fired one shot. The flare soared high above the trees and illuminated the sky.</p><p>He returned to the blanket and his bride, toeing off his shoes he layed down next to her and indicated she do the same. Which hs did fitting into the space alongside his chest and under his arm.</p><p>A moment later a loud thounk preceeded a burst of color above the candle-lit clearing. The shockwave shook the tops of the trees as the firework illuminated the sky above the engaged couple.</p><p>Rey let out a squeal of joy and huged Ben tightly. The next mortors fired and revealed bursts of gold strands and blue shimmers, next red frizzles. The colors were spectacular, oranges, greens, blues, silvers.</p><p>It was the best display Rey had ever seen. In the background the speaker played some music that reminded her of her favorite space exploration movies.</p><p>"Ben," she said softly.</p><p>"Mm," he replied.</p><p>"I love you and I'm honored to have you as my husband."</p><p> A soft kiss to her crown was his reply.</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, who wants an epilogue with some smut?<br/>Comment with your thoughts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. reduce, reuse, recycle, repeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut. What else do you need to know?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's smut. Detailed smut. </p><p>So here's the plan. For the next week or so I'm going to leave this chapter attached to this directly so everyone that is subscribed gets a chance to read it. After that I'm going to make this chapter its own "story" in a collection with the first part of this. I realize not everyone wants to read smut or there are younger readers. So I'd like to keep the first 6 chapters G rated, then link to this um rather explicit one. It makes me feel better about it. lol</p><p>So enjoy. You filthy creatures.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---</p><p>As the fireworks soared above the clearing Ben inhaled the deep scent of his bride's hair. it was clean, and soft, but smelled like the earth under them. She was in toxicating and he loved her so much. Stealing a kiss into her hair he listened to the soft music behind them then he watched her hand reach up and switch the music off.</p><p>Before he could ask she spoke, "I can't hear your heartbeat."</p><p>The heart in question beat a little faster at her reason. She had reduced him to the easiest form of love; security. He felt safe with her and she felt the same. This was something Ben never imagined would happen to him, and yet, here was this woman of his dreams. He didn't believe in soul mates, but he might have been inclined to sway toward the possibility because of Rey.</p><p>Her hand gently caressed his chest as they watched the nebulae of explosions above them. Slowly they began to slow down indicating the two large boxes had come to a finish.</p><p>"Wonderful show Mr. Solo," Rey said softly.</p><p>Ben smiled even though she couldn't see it. The woods around them was once more filled with only the light from the candles that were nearly halfway finished. The sounds of the gentle breeze swaying the trees, an owl several trees away, and night insects chirping for their mates.</p><p>Ben closed his eyes starting to relax fully when he felt Rey's hand moving lower from his chest to his hip then inward. He didn't move, nor did he tense, letting himself enjoy her touch. From the moment her dress hem had slide up her leg Ben had begun to become aroused, but kept it in check.</p><p>Now though, as her smaller hands brushed over his legs and hips he felt his control waver. He sighed a contented sound which seemed to encourage Rey as she leaned up and swung a leg over Ben's hips and straddled him. They had been in this position before, also fully clothed, but the candle light that made Rey's whole body glow, the lazy string of her dress hanging off her shoulder, the way the bodice clung to her breasts and hips and revealed her thighs made him swollow deeply.</p><p>"Hey," he said, his voice dry.</p><p>Rey smiled and leaned forward rubbing her hand up his chest, "Hey there." She lowered her mouth to kiss him, her lips soft against his. He loved her lips, kissing them, touching them, watching them.</p><p>Ben lifted one hand to card it into her hair and massage her scalp which he knew she loved. She had worn her hair down this night and he always loved to play with it when she did.</p><p>Rey let out a soft moan in response to his touch and opened her mouth allowing him to slip inside and deepen their kiss, urging out a groan from himself. They stayed like this for some time, just enjoying kissing. Eventually Ben's hands both ran over Rey's bare shoulders, and up and down her arms. He enjoyed when her skin pimpled in the arousal of the touch. Smiling in their kiss he watched as she leaned up once more, but this time, something very warm made contact with Ben's growing arousal. He watched as she intentionally pushed her hips lower, earning a groan of pleasure from her groom.</p><p>"Mm, Rey, we don't have to do," he inhaled sharply, "do anything you don't want to." She had rolled her hip just right that his hands automatically went to her thighs and met bare skin. The sensation was immediate. The woman above him hummed in pleasure.</p><p>"Ben, I love you, I want to do this," she paused when one of his hands smoothly slide to the inside of her thigh to caress the more sensitive skin. "I want to, if you do."</p><p>Ben opened his eyes to watch Rey, her breasts starting to raise up higher with each deep breath she took. The thin fabric pulling tighter over her nipples. He swollowed once more. "Yeah, I want to do this. I want to make love with you."</p><p>Pulling her hips tighter against him she enjoyed just how warm she was between her legs. God it was like a fire. He moved his hands up her sides over the soft yellow fabric of her dress and one hand held her while the other brushed over a breast. Her breath caught and when he swept his thumb over her nipple she let out a quiet moan.</p><p>"Ahh, Ben, that's so nice," she whispered.</p><p>Doing it again Ben enjoyed when her moan was slightly louder. Lifting his torso he met Rey's neck in a thick wet kiss. Her still tasting perfect under his tongue. Rey's whimper was perfect. His hand still on her breast rose and with one long finger he slipped the remaining strap off her shoulder. With the same finger he began to peal the bodice down over the same breast he was still touching with his thumb, exposing her pert breast and mounded nipple. Oh God her breast was sensual.</p><p>Ben lower his mouth and brought it over Rey's nipple and flickered his tongue over the top, Rey bucked and Ben had to hold her hips with both hands. "Oh!" She cried out, moving her hands to caress his hair. "B-en."</p><p>A guttural groan was his only reply. As we continued to swirl his tongue around her nipple one hand began to lower back to the part of her thighs. Stroking her thigh and moving to cup her ass under the dress he felt the cotton of her underware. Slipping his hand around the arch where her thigh and hip met Ben brushed his thumb over the covered mound of her sex. Her pleasure rolled though him as his sucked her nipple gently.</p><p>Rey removed one hand from his hair and pulled down her dress to expose her other breast and pulled away to encourage him to switch sides. Which he did, hungrily. The contact of the other nipple was more rough. Rey moaned, which Ben took to mean she enjoyed it, and then he began to rub his hand over Rey's covered labia. One finger pushing the fabric so that it dented and became saturated as it parted her folds slightly.</p><p>Letting her nipple out with a wet pop Ben said, "Fuck Rey, you're so wet and I can feel it through your panties."</p><p>Rey didn't reply with words, instead she ground down onto his hand which push himself to brush his own arousal, "fuck," he whispered.</p><p>Taking one finger Ben pulled the gusset of Rey's underware over and his fingers found the soft curls of her sex and he slid them between her folds, the slick moisture covering his index and middle finger.</p><p>"Oh God! Ben, please!"</p><p>Teasing her a bit he pushed his hand back and found the opening of her vagina, it was so fucking wet. His middle finger inserting to push her soft skin aside. His bride melted onto his hand. Her cry filling his ear, her need pleading with him. Stroking her he made slow thrusts in and out, deeper with each pass. Then he added the index finger, she was so tight and he couldn't wait to feel her around his cock. "Rey, you're so tight, sweetheart, so fucking tight."</p><p>She groaned, starting to move her hips in a riding motion.</p><p>Ben curled his fingers upward and found a rough area, he stroked it and Rey grinded hard against him.</p><p>"Like that sweetheart?"</p><p>"More, Ben, more."</p><p>Ben chuckled, "As you wish."</p><p>Thrust, curl, stroke, pull, thrust, curl, stroke, pull. The pattern was easy and with each movement Rey's cries started to grow higher. Taking her nipple back in his mouth he continued the pattern until he started to feel the inner walls of her begin to clasp down on his hand, then a rush of warm slick liquid, god he could come right then if he wasn't so tight in his pants.</p><p>"Yes, Sweetheart, come for me," he whispered in her hair.</p><p>"Oh, oh, oh god," then she went still except for her vaginal canal which kept pulsing hard around him, "Fuck. BEN!" Her climax hit them both hard and she collapsed onto his shoulder, her hands that had Ben digging into his shoulder and sweater falling useless beside him.</p><p>A breathy moan of sedation left Rey's mouth making Ben chuckle. "That's my girl." He kissed her hair and held her after removing his hand once her muscle contractions slowed down.</p><p>-----</p><p>They sat there for some time just holding each other neither needing to say anything, or moving; they simply were connected. Ben thought she may have begun to fall asleep until she slowly moved back to look at his eyes. She lifted her hands to hold his face and kissed him slowly.</p><p>When she pulled back she whispered, "That was bloody amazing."</p><p>Ben smiled wide and chuckled at her British wording. "I'm glad you found it pleasurable."</p><p>"Mm, very," her hands started to wander once more, this time moving under his soft black sweater. "Seems only fair to return the favor."</p><p>Ben's eyes widened and he stilled her hands, "As much as that would be incredible, I think I only have enough control for something else."</p><p>Rey locked eyes, "Oh? And what would that be?" The glint in her iris' told Ben she knew what he meant. So he moved one hand to hold her back and the other to her hip. Then in a swift motion he turned them so that Rey was now on her back looking up at him. Her legs on either side of his hips.</p><p>"I think you have an idea my sweetheart," Ben said, his voice deep and gravely.</p><p>Rey smiled and watched as her groom began to remove her underclothes while leaving her dress hitched near her upper thighs.</p><p>Ben never took his eyes off of Rey's as he finished, the sight of her laying back, her yellow dress basically around her ribs, belly and hips made him harder than before. <i>His.</i> Next in one smooth action he leaned back onto his legs and pulled from behind his neck the sweater over his shoulders. The cooling evening air hitting his warm chest making him breath sharply.</p><p>"You are so amazing," Rey softly praised him, lifting her hands to roam his lower abdomen before lowering to his belt buckle and began to remove the leather from the loops and the clasp. Finally she pulled one side sliding the belt around Ben's waist. Once free she loosely folded it in half and as Ben began to undo his pant's buttons she smacked the side of his upper arm playfully.</p><p>Ben raised a single brow in questioning at her. "Really now? I didn't realize you were into that kind of entertainment."</p><p>Rey let out an ethereal laugh, "I'm not, but if it's with you, then I think I could be persuaded to a little satin or chocolate."</p><p>Ben growled in return, "That can be arranged little scavenger." Then he took a moment to take a deep breath and asked, "You're sure you want to do this? We can wait longer if you need? I know neither one of us has done this be-"</p><p>Rey cut him off with a finger to his lips, "Yes, I'm sure. From that first time, well maybe not the first time we meet, but those first few meetings I knew I wanted you to be who I was with. Not first, not last, but always."</p><p>Ben kissed her finger then grasped her hand  and kissed her palm. "What did I do to deserve you?"</p><p>Rey smirked, then locked eyes once more, "You treated the cleaning crew like a human being." She winked at the end earning a guttural laugh from Ben.</p><p>"Well I suppose that the old saying is true, treat everyone like they're the most important person in the company."</p><p>"Well, I think we can both admit, <i>I am,</i> the most important person in the company."</p><p>Ben snorted, "You did negotiate a higher pay than Poe, so I'll have to agree with that."</p><p>Leaning forward Ben kissed Rey once more, a hand sliding up her torso to palm one of her exposed breasts. He couldn't get enough of the precious flesh. Beauty that had been hidden for so long in the oversized uniform. She was real, she was here, and she was his. It was like all the bad in the world just dissappered when he was alone with this girl from Jakku.</p><p>"Ben," Rey breathed. "I need you."</p><p>The dark haired man tilted his head down to nip at her collar bone and used the hand that had been molding her breast to move her dress higher up her legs. His other hand supporting him above her. He was a tree after all, his shoulders as wide as her torso was long.</p><p>He cupped one side of her curved and he coaxed her legs to lift a bit higher alongside his waist. She complied like water passing around a boulder. Then adjusting his pants he freed his over-aroused member and lined up with Rey's body, the tip brushing against her folds. Looking at his bride once more he kissed her and slowly entered her warm quim.</p><p>The groan that was released, a sound of deep pleasure, filled the air around them. Ben didn't know if it was Rey or himself, or both of them. "Aah," was all he could manage as he sunk deeper into her wet canal.</p><p>"You're so thick, oh my god," Rey cried out, her face contorting, "It's so good."</p><p>Do his best to let her adjust to his girth Ben watched Rey's legs tighten around him. Her hip lifting just a hint more, and somehow it was exactly what he needed to fully seat himself within her. It was glorious. It may have been hours, or years, he didn't know, he didn't care - but they stayed like that for sometime until Rey's body began to move. Ready for more.</p><p>"Sweetheart, let me see your eyes," Ben called.</p><p>She did, the bright stars reflecting in the moisture that had gathered in them, her smile creasing the edges. Ben carefully pulled back, but not all the way out before he pushed back inside of her once more. This time the groan was definitely mutual.</p><p>Rey closed her eyes once more and Ben began to find a rythem or thrusting inside his beautiful bride, with each plunge he found a new depth to reach, how well she took him. How well she swollowed him.</p><p>"Fuck," he whispered, her muscles had started to once more contract around him and the moisture began to cover his cock, making a suction sound with each thrust. It was the most erotic thing he could have ever imagined.</p><p>"Rey, I'm, ugh," his mind was useless, but she understood.</p><p>"You're so deep Ben, so deep. Harder. I need you to go harder."</p><p>That plea was all he needed, sinking faster and harder into her he felt his body begin to tighten. And as Rey started to climax herself Ben could feel her nails on his shoulders, digging, but not painful. Marking in a way. With a few more thrusts he was spent a groan leaving him, and Rey had found her completion as well. "Ahh, ah, Ben-" she had trailed off, her voice constricted in pleasure.</p><p>Sometime during their lovemaking one of their hands had found a mate and laced together. When Ben collapsed, depleted, he landed to the side of Rey still holding her hand as his draped over her belly. Burrowing his nose into the side of her neck and collar he inhaled deeply. He had never felt so happy, sedate, and loved more than he did this evening. This moment.</p><p>"I love you," he rumbled into her ear.</p><p>"I love you too, Ben," she combed her free hand through his hair, her own voice drowsy. "Oh, Ben, look! It's the comet!"</p><p>Ben turned his head to see, trying not to move from her warmth.</p><p>"Make a wish, Ben," she laughed softly.</p><p>He turned his head back to it previous location and softly replied, "I already had mine granted tonight the moment you said yes."</p><p>The candles had all started to flicker out a while ago, but a few still remained leaving the forest faintly glowing in the aftermath of their lovemaking.</p><p>"I'll wish for a family to call our own," Rey whispered.</p><p>Ben pulled her closer, "You'll be an amazing mother, my love."</p><p>He could feel Rey's smile as he drifted off to sleep. The last thing he recalled was Rey pulling an extra blanket overtop of them and kissing his head.</p><p>---</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone that commented and subscribed, that meant a lot to me. And thanks to everyone for reading this dumpster fire of a plot bunny. </p><p>If you're a Harry Potter fan and open to a similar relationship to Ben/Rey, I have an epic I'm halfway finished uploading - 7th Year Surprises. I'd love to have you along!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>